


Ooops

by tinadolphin



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinadolphin/pseuds/tinadolphin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg is pregnant when she comes to Chicago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

May 2000 in Ottawa

“Pregnant?!” Meg Thatcher said to her doctor.

“Yes Margret, you're about four weeks along. Have you told Peter about your suspicions?” the family physician asked.

Peter was Meg's husband, well after this afternoon he would be her ex-husband. They had been separated the last two months all since they got the house sold and for a long time before that they hadn't even shared a bedroom. He had never really accepted her career with the Royal Canadian Mounted Police, not even when she got a 'desk-job' as Inspector. Meg had climbed the promotion ladder fast, she was only 32 years old.

“No, I haven't” she answered the doctor, surprised that he didn't know Peter and she was divorcing.

Meg had just two weeks earlier accepted a position in Chicago at the Canadian Consulate. This was going to be her baby and hers alone. She made a mental note to contact a doctor as soon as she came to Chicago.

The doctor handed her a pamphlet “Here is a list of a few things you should think about and please make an appointment with an obstetrician as soon as possible”

“Thank you doctor” Meg said and got up from the seat. Without really thinking about it she put a hand on her stomach.

“Peter will be thrilled” the doctor said but Meg didn't respond to it.

Meg went to her favorite lunch place for a quick salad before she had to be at the lawyer's office at one to sign the divorce papers. She didn't hate Peter and none of them had been cheating it just didn't work anymore. They had even argued less when they divided the things in the house than they had when they bought the same things.  
Meg had the whole day off and wasn't too keen on going home which was to her parent's place, although she just had accepted the Chicago job it had been up for a while so she had never bothered finding a new apartment.

"Do you have time for a coffee" Meg asked Peter as they stepped outside the office.

"Sure. I actually got the rest of the day off" he said.

They walked across the street and then down town before they stepped into a small cozy café that they had met up at many times when they worked long days. They sat down and was quickly handed menus.

Meg looked at Peter as they waited.

"You want to tell me something" he said and smiled at how well he knew her.

"Yes" Meg took a deep breath.

"Have you met someone?" Peter asked.

"Oh God no" Meg exclaimed "Not in that meaning and what use would that be since I'm off to Chicago in two weeks" she felt nervous and was rescued by their orders being served. She sipped her coffee.

"I wouldn't blame you if you had, you shouldn't have to be alone" Peter said.

"I'm not alone and to be honest, with this move it's nice not to be involved with someone. Meg admitted.

"But there were still something you wanted to tell me" Peter said and took a bite of his sandwich, he hadn't had time for lunch today.

"Yes and I'm telling it to you so you shouldn't hear it from someone else later on" Meg said and took another deep breath "I'm pregnant Peter" she waited for his reaction but he was stunned "You know it's not yours. I'm not proud of it but I had had a little too much at the jubilee and one thing lead to another"

Still shocked Peter looked at her "Didn't you think of protecting yourself?" he didn't know why he felt angry and jealous as they hadn't even discussed starting a family.

"Of course I did but it's not fool proof you know" Meg was a bit angry with him for thinking that of her.

"I'm sorry Meg. I didn't mean it. So do you know the father? Is he one of your classmates from the academy?" Peter asked.

Meg blushed and felt ashamed "We didn't talk much and you've been with me a few times. We all look the same in the red serges"

Peter laughed "Yeah you do. Do you remember that long haired guy who hadn't tied up his hair five years ago and I thought it was you?"

"Yes I do and my colleagues did too for a long time" Meg admitted with a smile.

Peter turned a bit more serious "Will you be OK on your own. I mean we both know it doesn't work with us together but I'm here for you if you need me" he offered.

"Thank you Peter I will remember that if I need anything" Meg said.

"Seriously Meg you don't know who he is. Have you tried looking at photos from the evening?" Peter asked.

"Yes I have" Meg answered "I do firmly believe that I would know him if I saw him in person, but I can't really ask for a line-up, can I?" Meg shook her head. There had been hundreds of Mounties all dressed in red serges at the 90's jubilee of the RCMP.

"I guess you can't" Peter agreed. He looked at his wrist watch "Wow, it's already five. I guess I should get home. I've got a few work things I need to do on the computer" he said.

"I should get going too. I still need a few things sorted before I can send my boxes down to Chicago" Meg took out her wallet.

"Let me pay" Peter said and looked at her. Meg put the wallet back, they had never argued about money and why would they start now.  
Peter returned from the counter and helped Meg with her coat "Can you promise me you'll tell your parents about the baby tonight" he knew the relationship between them and Meg hadn't been the best always. Much due to Meg's mother not accepting that Meg wanted a career in the RCMP.

"Yes I will" Meg said.

"And please call me before you leave or when you have arrived in Chicago. I still care about you as a friend" Peter bent his head to kiss her cheek.  
Meg couldn't help the tears threatening in her eyes. Quickly she dried them away with the back of her hand.

Chicago May 2000

Benton Fraser had served at the Canadian Consulate for the last six years, all since he ended up there on the trail of his father's murderer. It had turned out to be a highly ranked officer and friend of his father's and it wasn't taken lightly that Benton turned him in. As a punishment they had placed him on the Canadian Consulate in Chicago.  
Benton had served well and at a large number of occasions helped the detectives at the 27th precinct solving cases. So well in fact that when he was at the jubilee last month he had finally gotten promoted to Sergeant.

He thought back to his trip home. He had two weeks off and after the big celebrations in Ottawa he had gone to his cabin in the Northwest territories. It was all he had left of his family. His mother had died when he was just six years old so he had grown up with his paternal grandparents. His father the legendary Robert Fraser had been more devoted to the RCMP than his family, something that annoyed Benton more these days as he tended to pop up out of nowhere with good advices.

When Benton came back to Chicago he had been met at the airport by Francesca Vecchio, younger sister of his detective friend Ray, she was the civilian aid the 27th precinct and in her own mind the future Mrs Benton Fraser. Ben had tried his best not to lead her on. She had been particular clingy just before he went to Canada. He couldn't help he was brought up well and that made a big impression on the American ladies he had noticed.

He wasn't really interested in any relationship. The one he had had with Victoria Metcalf three years ago had left him shot in the back by his best friend when she ran away on the train. He hadn't heard from her at all since.

Due to Francesca being more clingy lately Ben had stayed away from the 27th precinct, but he started missing talking to the guys. The Inspector, Mr Adler, wasn't a man that socialist very much and the junior Mountie Turnbull, well he was a special kind of guy, always eager to serve and he always cooked or baked something in the kitchen of the Consulate. Ben had to get out. He put his hat on and told Diefenbaker his half wolf, half dog that they were going out. As so many times lately he had to tell him twice, Ben could swear he had gotten more deaf with age, or he just was becoming too comfortable inside.

Ben walked into the bull pen and was happy to see Francesca not being at her desk. He walked towards the double desk that Ray Vecchio and Ray Kowalski shared, but they weren't there so he knocked on Lt. Welshes door.

“Enter” he heard from inside and when Ben came in he saw Ray and Ray standing in the middle of the room.

“Hello everyone” Ben said.

“Hi Benny” Ray said “Long time no see, how was Canada. Is the cabin still there?” Ray Vecchio had helped him rebuild it after a fire that Ben suspected a guy that knew Victoria had set.

“Yes it's still there and it was nice to get away” Ben said.

“Sorry about Frannie, I couldn't stop her from going to the airport, but now she's in Florida with our mother and sister” Ray went on.

“Detectives, can we go on with the case?” Lt Welsh asked.

“Sure” Ray Kowalski answered. He and Ray hadn't gotten off to the best of terms, but it wasn't surprising as Ray had had to play Ray for two years when Ray went undercover to bust the Mafia

"Do you want me to leave lieutenant?" Ben asked.

"No you can stay" Welsh said and nodded towards Ray and Stan "These two usually involves you anyway"

"That is true Lt Welsh" Ben said.

The lieutenant smile a crocked smile, he liked the official way he was addressed by the Canadian not like his own staff that often left out his ranking.

"So do you have time to come with us or shall we drop you off at the Consulate?" Ray asked as they stepped out of the Lieutenant's office.

Ben looked at his father's old standard RCMP wrist watch "I think I better get back. We'll get a new Inspector in a few days and Turnbull goes to pieces when I'm not there" he said.

"How about some pizza and hockey at my place tonight then?” Kowalski asked.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll bring the pizzas around seven?" Ben asked.

"Great" both Rays said.

As Ben and Diefenbaker entered the Consulate the phone was ringing but no Turnbull in sight.

"Canadian Consulate Sergeant Benton Fraser speaking how may I help you" Ben said with the same ease as everything else although it was a mouthful. Ben listened to the caller before he put him thru to the Inspector.

"Turnbull?" Ben called and walked down the hallway towards the kitchen where he usually found him cooking or baking.

"I'm here Sergeant Fraser" Turnbull called from upstairs.

"What are doing up there" Ben asked.

"Cleaning, have you forgotten about the new Inspector?" Turnbull asked slightly stressed.

"No, of course I haven't, but do you think he will be bothered about the upstairs first thing?" as everyone else Ben assumed it was a male Inspector coming.

"Oh you haven't heard yet, they new Inspector will live at the Consulate until she finds an apartment" Turnbull said.

Not much shocked Ben but he wasn't prepared for this "Is it a woman Inspector?" Ben asked.

"Sergeant Fraser are you feeling alright. You haven't been yourself since you came back" Turnbull came down the stairs.

It was true Ben had been preoccupied, thinking about the woman he had slept with after the big gala-evening of the jubilee. They hadn't spoken very much and when he woke up the next morning he had been alone in his hotel-bed.

"I'm sorry Turnbull, I didn't mean to worry you. I'm alright and I will at once go read all my correspondences both letters and e-mails. Then I will help you get this place in top shape we can't let the new Inspector think we're sloppy" Ben said although sloppy wasn't the least the Canadian officers were but you could always polish things.

Satisfied with the answer Turnbull returned back upstairs. He made a mental note to order fresh flowers for the morning Inspector Thatcher was arriving.

Ben went through his mails and letters quickly and efficiently. He read the information about Margaret Thatcher that had been attached as a file in the e-mail from Ottawa. Although the photo was loading slowly so he skipped waiting for it and turned the computer off to go help Turnbull.

After a few hours in the junior officer's company Ben was more than ready to get over to Ray's place for some pizza and hockey. He dressed in jeans and a red plaided shirt, as always he had this stetson on when he stepped out, he felt naked without it. Since both Inspector Adler and Turnbull had left for the day Ben put the alarm on and locked the door behind him and Diefenbaker.

Disclaimer/Copyright 2013 and forward: I don't own the characters from Due South, but I've written the story and therefore feel I own that. I also want to say I don't know about how the Academy for RCMP or something alike works so I've made it up a nice way to fit my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Ottawa two weeks later

Her last day at work in Ottawa Meg had received a long detailed e-mail from Constable Turnbull at the Consulate in Chicago about how her boxes had arrived and they all looked like they had been handled well. He and Sergeant Fraser had stored them neatly and they(himself and the Sergeant, not the boxes) were looking forward to her arrival on Monday. It was Friday today and Meg had been invited to a farewell-dinner by her colleagues in the evening. She hadn't told anyone about the baby, it had been hard enough to explain it to her parents. They had reacted similar to Peter but when the shock had settled they were happy about their first grandchild. Meg was an only child and when she had joined the RCMP her mother had been devastated.  
Meg packed the last of her personal things in a box. Some of it she would bring in her suitcases, the rest had to be stored at her parents.

Chicago the same day

Turnbull had been busy with the caterers in the kitchen all day. They were throwing a farewell dinner for Inspector Adler. He had gotten a position in his hometown Vancouver and it suited him well now when he only had a few years left before retiring.

Even though Turnbull was the junior Mountie Ben let him fix with things like this. He wasn't the slightest interested and on top of it all Francesca had come back from Florida last night when the guys had been watching another game of hockey this time at Vecchio's place. It was the final rounds and all the teams had different things to fight for so it was intense matches to watch.

Frannie had been her chatty self and it wasn't until Ray raised his voice she went to her room to unpack. Ray's house was the one he had grown up in and after his father died Ray bought it but let his mother and unmarried sister stay.

Chicago Monday afternoon  
Turnbull had taken the Consulate car to the airport and left Ben and Diefenbaker back at the office. As they had been without superior officer that morning Ben had to step in and do those things.

At the airport

It wasn't hard for Meg to see her driver, Turnbull was dressed in his red serge and stood out among all others at the busy airport. As she was on official duty she too was dressed alike and the long blond Mountie with his hat under his arm stepped towards her. She wondered if this was Sergeant Benton Fraser son of the legendary Robert Fraser or if it was Constable Turnbull, as she came closer she saw it was the Constable on the uniform's grades.

"Inspector Thatcher welcome to Chicago. I'm Constable Turnbull and I've been assigned to pick you up" Turnbull said and after saluting her shook her hand frequently and smiled a broad smile.

"Nice to meet you Constable Turnbull" Meg said and started to push her luggage cart towards the doors.

"Let me take that for you Inspector" Turnbull said and took over the cart. With ease he first opened the door for Meg then he put her bags in the trunk, parked the cart and got into the car.

Meg thought to herself that he at least was efficient. She had gotten that impression from the e-mail too. She lent forward as long as her seatbelt allowed her to "How long before we arrive at the Consulate?" she asked.

"With the afternoon traffic I think 45 minutes Sir" Turnbull answered "I have prepared some afternoon tea for your arrival. Of course the tea isn't made then it would be cold but...."  
Meg lent back in her seat and let the young officer talk. She put a hand on her still flat stomach and wondered if she'd ever find her baby's father. It had been a lovely evening they had danced several dances and the tall dark Mountie had lead her around the dance floor with ease. When they had gone outside for some fresh air he hadn't been less than the perfect gentleman and if Meg hadn't asked if they could go upstairs to talk nothing more would have happened. She was a bit crossed with herself as she hadn't asked his name, he didn't seem like the type that slept around so why hadn't he asked hers. But again she didn't give him much of a chance as she had slipped out of the room before he woke up the next morning.

At the Consulate

Ben was a bit stressed. The phone had been ringing for most of the afternoon, many asking for the new Inspector. Ben had offered them all an appointment with the reservation that the Inspector herself might want to change it. The highest ranking had been the Mayor's office, first requiring if the welcome gift had arrived and since the basket took all of the side table at the sofa Ben couldn't miss it, then it had been the invitation for dinner on Friday for the Inspector and himself as he was the senior officer of the staff. Ben had again written it down before he hung up the phone.

Just as he was getting up to go get some water, his mouth was all dry from talking, the phone rang again and he rushed back to it "Canadian Consulate Constable Benton Fraser speaking. How may I help you?" he said.

"I thought you had been promoted or has the new Inspector already degraded you again?" he heard Ray laugh in the other end.  
Ben thought about it and realized his answering the phone "No she hasn't arrived yet and it's been pretty hectic around here this afternoon, everyone wants to talk to and meet with the new Inspector" Ben said.

"Isn't Turnbull there?" Ray asked.

"He's picking the Inspector up as we speak they should arrive shortly" Ben informed "Did you want something Ray?" he asked.

"Just wondering about pizza and hockey tonight, Kowalski's place so we don't get disturbed by miss blabbermouth" Ray said and looked at his sister who sat just a few yards from him.

"I don't know. There are quite a few things to take care of here. Can I call you back" Ben asked.

"You do so Benny" Ray said before they hung up.

With ease Turnbull parked the car at the curb, hurried out so he could open the door for the Inspector. "Welcome to the Canadian Consulate" he said as she got out of the car.

"Thank you Constable" Meg said and walked towards the back of the car.

"I'll bring your bags inside soon, don't you worry about that" Turnbull said and steered her towards the entrance where he of course held the door for her.

"Thank you kindly" Meg said.

Inside Turnbull stepped in front of the Inspector. "Let me locate Sergeant Fraser for you" he offered "It's been busy on the phones today. A lot of people that want to meet you" Turnbull explained and knocked on the door of the Inspector's office. He glanced it and saw Ben behind the desk.  
Ben put a hand over the mouth piece "Three minutes" he said. Turnbull closed the door

"Two and a half minutes" Turnbull reported back to Meg "The Sergeant was on the phone" and didn't get to finish before Diefenbaker came out from Ben's office.

Meg who wasn't afraid of animals but wasn't prepared took a step back "I know we're Canadians but who let the wolf in" she said.

"I'm sorry" Meg heard a familiar voice and looked up to see the familiar face.

"Diefenbaker, Diefenbaker" Ben tried twice before he stepped between the half wolf and the Inspector "Diefenbaker go back" Ben pointed towards his office/room. Ben quickly straightened out and turned to face the Inspector "I'm sorry Inspector Thatcher. I'm Sergeant Benton Fraser and this is Diefenbaker" he quickly glanced down "He's half wolf half dog and he knows better than to behave like this. He's also partly deaf, but can read lips" Ben tried to keep it short but all details were important.  
Meg bent down and scratched Dief behind the ears "Nice to meet you Diefenbaker"  
Ben still stood rigid as ever in the same spot.

"I want to see you in my office in half an hour Sergeant" Meg said with an ice cold voice and stern look in her eyes.

"Turnbull, could you show me to my room. I'd like to freshen up a bit after the flight" Meg said.

"Of course, Sir" Turnbull said "Please follow me"

As Turnbull had been quick with Meg's bags they were laying on the big four poster bed as she came into the room.  
"I hope you'll like this room. It's the best besides the Royal suite of course" Turnbull said.

"It will do perfectly" Meg said "Could you arrange for that tea to be ready in my office when I get down"

"Certainly, Sir" Turnbull turned to leave the room.

"And Constable" Meg said and Turnbull turned around "See to it it's enough for three, I want to talk to you and Sergeant Fraser for a bit"

"Of course, Sir" Turnbull left.

Meg sat down on the bed. Benton Fraser was the father of her baby however would she sort out this mess. She put a hand on her stomach "I found daddy, I just don't know if he remembers me" she said to the baby.

Ben wanted to but felt strange in reprimanding the dog, how could he when he himself had enjoyed a night in pleasure with the new Inspector. He had thought a lot about it when he had been fixing with things around the cabin. Asking himself why he hadn't asked her name that evening as she had disappeared before he woke up in the morning. Of course he had seen the grades on her uniform. He couldn't blame Francesca although he probably wouldn't have had that much to drink if he hadn't been irritated with her. Now he wondered if she had recognized him and how would she take it that he and Diefenbaker lived at the Consulate.

"Do you think she'll kick us out?" he asked the dog who barked his answer.

"You don't?" Ben looked at him "But I think we both have to apologize, you did scare her after all" Ben looked at his watch. "Time to go meet her then" he straightened his uniform as he stood up.

The meeting went well and Meg was pleased with how things were run at the Consulate and told them that with open communication they'd soon come into routines together. Ben wondered again if she recognized him, she didn't seem like the type that slept around.

"Sergeant Fraser" Meg said just as he was to close the door.

Ben turned on his heel and stood straight "Sir?"

"I don't see any phone number for your home on this list" Meg said.

"That might be because I live here at the Consulate" Ben said and added "I hope that won't be a problem for you. I promise Diefenbaker usually stays in the office so neither him nor I will bother you while you are staying here"

"I see, I think it will be OK." she looked down at her side "I don't mind Diefenbaker either but maybe he could go with you" Meg said.

"Of course, Diefenbaker, let's leave the Inspector alone" Ben said. "Diefenbaker" he said again before the dog followed him. "Again my apologizes, he's normally not like this" Ben said to Meg.

Alone in her office Meg lent back in her chair. She had to find an apartment soon. It wasn't that she didn't like to company especially at dinner time but she also valued her privacy. She still hadn't figured out if Fraser recognized her, of course it wasn't something she wanted to discuss in front of Turnbull. Maybe she could talk to Fraser later in the evening. She also thought about if she should tell her parents that she had found the baby's father. She picked the phone up to call them and let them know she had arrived safely.

"What's up with you?" Ben asked the dog when they had arrived at the little room that served both as office and bed room.

"You're usually behaving much better especially around the ladies" he went on thinking about how the women at the 27th precinct always had some sweets for the dog.

"OK just ignore me then" he sat down at the desk to take care of his usual Monday duties that had been put aside that morning.

The intercom buzzed "Yes Turnbull" Ben said as he saw it was from the reception.

"Sergeant Fraser I've got Detective Vecchio on line three for you" Turnbull said.

"Thank you kindly" Ben said and pushed the incoming line "Sergeant Fraser" he answered formally.

"Hey Benny, I just wanted to know if you'll come this evening or if your new Inspector have put you on guard?" he loved teasing Ben about it.

"No not yet" Ben said absentminded then shook his head as to clear his mind" I guess both me and Diefenbaker needs to get out of here"

"See you around seven?" Ray asked.

"Seven sounds like a good time" Ben answered.

 

Disclaimer/Copyright 2013 and forward: I don't own the characters from Due South, but I've written the story and therefore feel I own that. I also want to say I don't know about how the Academy for RCMP or something alike works so I've made it up a nice way to fit my story.


	3. Chapter 3

At Kowalski's place

The guys talked their usual talk as they had pizza. Ben had told Dief off for begging for more the dog knew he wasn't really allowed any at all. When Ben looked up at Ray and Ray who had gone quiet he had to ask.

"What?" he snapped. Surprised himself for doing it.

"What?!" Kowalski asked "Well that's what we'd like to know. You are not yourself Ben" he added.

"You're not your usual self. I mean you've been a bit of edge since your vacation but tonight... I've only seen you this occupied once before and that was when Victoria…" Ray looked at his friend.

Ben wasn't the one who talked about feelings and he blushed slightly.

Ray put the pizza slice down on his plate and dried his fingers on a napkin. "It's something about a woman" he said.

Kowalski looked from Ben to Ray and back again as Ben turned one shade redder. "I think you're right Ray" he said.

"No, no woman" Ben tried to get out of the conversation he knew wouldn't end until the story had been told.

"Well we know it's not Frannie" Kowalski said.

"True" Ray looked at both guys "We don't think of my sister that way" he added.

"And it's not Elaine either" Kowalski meant the former civilian aid at the 27th precinct.

"Think Ray, our friend here has been off since he came back from Canada. Is it an old high school sweet heart, first love never dies" Vecchio said.

Both looked at Ben. A true Canadian Mountie, polite all the way and always truthful.

"It has to be the new Inspector" Ray said.

"Is it?" Kowalski asked and Diefenbaker gave a bark "See the dog even knows it and he wasn't even in Canada with you"

"You can as well tell us because we won't stop until we know it all" Ray knew what buttons to push.

Ben stood up and started to clear the table from pizza boxes. He stood by the sink for a while and then turned around.  
"OK, I had what you Americans call a one night stand " Ben said and both men looked at him surprised.

"Good on you. You need to get out there" Ray said, he was the one who had been around when Victoria had showed up, he also was the one who had shoot Ben in the back.

"I'm not proud of it and I shouldn't blame it on drinking. We never exchanged names" Ben wasn't the least proud of his behavior.

"And now she's turned up saying she's pregnant with your child?" Kowalski suggested.

"No, not at all. Well she's turned up but we used protection" if Ben had had his uniform on his face would have matched it.

"Don't tell us, it's the new Inspector?" Ray laughed.

Ben didn't answer and he didn't have to.

"And now you're in the doghouse" Ray added.

"No, I don't even know if she remembers me. She hasn't said anything all day" Ben said.

"And have you said anything to her?" Kowalski who had been married for a while knew that sometimes you had to be the one to start apologize.

"No, and Turnbull's been around all day too" Ben said.

"But he's not there now and you said she too was staying at the Consulate for the time being" Vecchio said.

The guys had been busy sorting Ben out that they hadn't watched the game that ran on the TV in the background.

"I think you should go back and talk to her. I mean how bad can it be?" Kowalski asked.

"Lifetime guarding" Vecchio teased, he still didn't understand how a human being could stand that still for that long time and be happy about it. Ben had said it was a discipline thing and he took great pride in doing it.

At the Canadian Consulate

There we a few things Meg went on with even after the workday was over. Turnbull had left soon after six pm and Ben had knocked on the door and said he was stepping out half an hour after Turnbull. To her knowledge he hadn't returned yet.

Meg was still in the office around nine when she heard the back door of the Consulate open. It didn't take a minute even before Diefenbaker pushed her slightly ajar door open and trotted in. She heard Ben call for Diefenbaker.

"He's in here Sergeant" Meg called from behind her desk.

"I'm sorry if he disturbed you Inspector" Ben said standing in the door dressed in jeans a plaided shirt and his brown leather jacket. In his hand he held his stetson.

Meg was speechless, what if the baby was a boy growing up to look just as good as Ben. She held a hand on her stomach.

"Are you feeling alright?" Ben asked as nothing got passed him.

"Oh yes, never better" Meg answered.

"I guess we should leave you alone then" Ben said and tried to get Diefenbaker to come with him.

"Well there is something I want to say" Meg started "I want to apologize"

"Apologize for what, Sir?" Ben asked.

"For sneaking out without even leaving a note back in Ottawa" Meg answered.

"Oh, well I was a bit confused and then this afternoon I wondered if I had made that bad of impression since you didn't say anything" Ben said.

"Not at all Serg.. May I call you Benton?" she asked boldly.

"Of course, Sir" Ben said.

"I'd be happy if you would call me Meg, at least in situations like this. I mean when it's office hours we'll be formal" Meg said.

"I'd be happy to Meg" Ben said.

Ben turned to leave "Do you want a cup of coffee Meg?" he asked.

"No thank you" she held up a mug with the RCMP emblem on "I've got some tea here". She could have killed for some coffee but she knew her stomach didn't agree with that.

Again Ben tried to call Diefenbaker to come with him "Well" he sighed "I'll be in my room. Just call me if he's bothering you" Ben said.

"Which room is that Benton?" Meg asked.

"The same as my office" Ben said.

"Oh" Meg was surprised but at the same time not as she had read Ben's file during the evening. He was a simple man. She also knew about the corporation with the 27th precinct. It was that that finally had helped lift the promotion-ban that had been put on Ben when he had turned in the man who had been behind his father's death.

"Good evening then" Ben said and left the office.

Meg damned herself for not telling Ben about the baby, but it wasn't so easy and what would his reaction be. He couldn't be blamed for the situation, they had been there both of them drunkenly laughing.

"What?" she asked as Diefenbaker wined softly.

Dief looked at the female Mountie just like he knew something.

"I've read about animals being protecting but we hardly know each other" Meg reached out to scratch his head and Dief puffed his nose at her like she should get up.

"Do you really want me to do this?" she asked.

'My human needs a family' it seemed like the dog wanted to say.

Nervously Meg ran her hands through her hair and got up from behind her desk. She walked down the hall towards the back of the building. Diefenbaker trotted by her side just to be supportive. More determent than she felt she knocked on Ben's door and it slid open a bit.

Ben had left the door open for Dief as he had sat down at his desk to finish up some reports. He almost jumped in his chair as Meg knocked on the door. True to his nature he stood up straight in his back as ever.

Meg put her head in through the door that had slide open "I hope I didn't disturb you?" she said as she noticed he had been working.

"No, I was just finishing up some paperwork" Ben said and opened the door for her. "Can I help you with anything?" he asked.

"Not help so much as listen" Meg had never been so nervous in her life. Contrary to what Ben might believe she wasn't one that slept around. What had happened between them in Ottawa had been the first.

Ben lent against the desk half sitting on the edge. He had pushed the arms of his sweater he had changed into up his arms. "So..." he said.

"I don't know how to start really" Meg said and walked over to the window. She turned around and rested against the window sill. "I want you to know that it wasn't something I usually do when I suggested what I did back in Ottawa" she started and Ben looked straight at her. His gorgeous features made her feel more nervous and remembering how fit his body was.

"I never thought so" Ben said supportive.

"Thank you Benton" she said and took a deep breath "I really don't know how it happened and I don't blame you and I don't want anything from you" she looked up at Ben who had a surprised expression on his face. "I've thought about how to tell you if I ever found you again and since we met again this afternoon I've thought little of anything else"  
Ben looked at her. He didn't know if he dared to go over there and just pull her into his arms.

"Please don't" Meg said as he did but rested her head against his chest. Without looking up at him she whispered "I'm pregnant"

 

Disclaimer/Copyright 2013 and forward: I don't own the characters from Due South, but I've written the story and therefore feel I own that. I also want to say I don't know about how the Academy for RCMP or something alike works so I've made it up a nice way to fit my story.


	4. Chapter 4

Meg felt Ben stiffen. He took her by her upper arms and turned her around so he could look at her. He seemed to want to ask if it was his baby.

“I...” Meg started “I've never done anything like we did in Ottawa, never had a one night stand I mean”

Ben kept silent but he didn't let go of her.

“And yes Benton, it's yours, I've not slept with anyone else” Meg said and looked up at him “Please, say something, anything” she pleaded.

“I just wonder how” Ben had now let go of her “I mean we did use protection”

“Yes, but sometimes it doesn't work” Meg said and since he had turned around she put a hand on his upper arm “Benton, I...” she paused.

Ben turned around and she saw the hurt in his eyes “Would you have looked me up if you hadn't come here?” he asked.

“I tried to look at photos from that evening to see if I could find you” Meg had tears in her eyes “Have you ever tried to locate one particular Mountie in photos of hundreds in red serge?” she asked.

Ben felt he needed to get out of there so he reached for his jacket and stetson “I need to think about this Meg” he said and left his office.

Diefenbaker looked at the female Mountie but decided on going with his first human.

 

Talking to someone

Ben walked around the city with the dog by his side. He had no goal and was surprised when he rang the door of Lt Welshes house.

“I'm sorry to disturb this late” Ben said.

“Not at all Ben, come on in” Welsh saw that the Canadian was bothered about something. “Can I get you something to drink, a scotch maybe?”

“No thank you” Ben said.

“Come on in” Welsh showed him into the living room where Ben sat down on the sofa. “What's bothering you Ben?” Welsh wondered.

“Women and babies” Ben said.

“In general or someone in particular?” Welsh asked on the strange answer.

Ben took a deep breath, in his years in Chicago he had now and then confided in the Lieutenant “The new Inspector and my baby” he said and then told the story.

“To me it sounds like you should talk to the Inspector Ben” Welsh offered his advice. “I know it's a scary thought. I still remember when Anne told me we were having our first, I didn't know what to do for weeks” he added.

“I think it's more a shock than that I'm scared. I know what I need to do” Ben said.

“What you need to do and what you want to do it two different things” Welsh said.

“How can it be?” Ben said as of course the only and right thing was to marry the mother of his child.

“I sometimes forget you're a Canadian” Welsh said.

Ben got up “I better go back” he said and saw Diefenbaker lift his head. “Thank you kindly Lieutenant” he shook his hand.

“I'm happy to have helped, just let me know if there's anything more I can do” Welsh said and then closed the door behind the Mountie and his dog.

 

Meanwhile at Consulate

As Ben had left Meg had gone straight up to her room where she no longer could hold her tears back, she hated crying, it showed her as weak. She was laying on her bed with her hands on her stomach talking to the baby while sobbing. “I don't even know if he wants us, or at least you” she said and kept talking to the baby. Meg picked up her phone, but who was she going to call this late in the evening? With ease she located Paul's phone number and called him.

When she hung up she felt somewhat better. She knew she could make this on her own and Paul had suggested that she'd talk to Ben again, probably he wouldn't leave her alone as he was a Mountie and Mountie's always did the right thing, Paul had said to her and reminded her on how shocked she had been herself when she had found out.

Ben arrived back at the Consulate just after midnight and heard some sounds from upstairs. He decided he shouldn't disturb Meg, probably she was talking to a friend. Diefenbaker had trotted up the stairs and laid down in front of Meg's door. Ben had never seen him behave like this but animals protected what belonged to them.

 

The next day

The next morning Ben dressed in his usual red serge and got to work as soon as he had put away the bedding in the closet. He didn't feel like breakfast and wasn't really concentrated on his work. He had heard Meg come down early and moving around in the kitchen. There was so much he was wondering, did she have morning sicknesses, how was she feeling in general. He could easily count back the weeks to know she was about 6 weeks pregnant, that meant around 34 more weeks. Did she want him in her life, she had said she could do it herself, but Ben wasn't one ditching his responsibilities, he never had and he wouldn't start now. Maybe he should look for an apartment and finally move out of the Consulate. Ben got up and out into the front hall, as usual Turnbull was sitting at the front desk and he had just picked the phone up “I'm sorry, she's busy at the moment, could I take your name and number and have the Inspector call you back” Ben heard him say.

Turnbull looked up from his notes. “Good morning Sergeant Fraser” he said.

“Good morning Turnbull, I heard the Inspector was busy, could you buzz me when she's not I've got some things I need to discuss with her” Ben said.

“Oh, you can go in at once, she asked me to send you in when I saw you. I was also told to hold all her calls this morning, she had enough to sort from yesterday she said” Turnbull was about to stand up and go open the door for Ben.

“Thank you kindly Turnbull, I'll manage on my own” Ben said and knocked on the door.

“Enter” he heard from inside and did so. Today she was dressed in a gray pant suit and he saw her fumbling with a pair of glasses. Was she afraid he'd judge her?

“Good morning Inspector Thatcher” Ben said “I was wondering if I may have a few minutes of your time”

“Good morning Fraser” Meg said softly “Of course, there are a few things I want to speak to you about too”

Ben stood by the desk, hands on his back “Please sit down” Meg said.

Nervously Ben wet his lips “I...” he didn't know where to start.

Meg was happy she had a pen in her hand hopefully it didn't show how nervous she was. “Please go on” she said to Ben.

“Well it's the matter of the baby I would like to talk about, but not now really. I think we both don't want Turnbull to know just yet” Ben looked at her, no wonder he had fallen for her that evening, she looked beautiful.

“What did you have in mind Sergeant?” Meg asked.

“I thought I'd propose” he saw her stiffen “that we'd have dinner. I could cook it here in the kitchen and we'd not be disturbed” Ben suggested.

“That actually sounds like a good idea” Meg said and thought about what Paul had said to her last night about letting Ben come to her in his own time. She flipped through some papers “I want you to look into this matter, it's a request for some information from a Lieutenant Welsh at the 27th precinct and I believe you've cooperated with them on cases before” she handed Ben the paper.

“Oh yes, this is a follow up on the big drug case that took place both here and in Canada” it had been the thing that finally had promoted him to Sergeant. Ben quickly read the text.

“I can safely leave it with you then?” Meg asked.

“Yes, Sir you can” Ben said and stood up and walked towards the door. He had ignored Diefenbaker who was trying to hide behind Meg's desk. “You have to tell me if Diefenbaker is bothering you and I'll put him in my office”

“He's not” Meg had found the half dog half wolf outside her door early in the morning and when she had gone out for a quick morning walk he had followed her.

“So dinner around seven?” Ben asked knowing that Turnbull left at six, but sometimes he dragged it out and Ben didn't want him to know.

“Seven sounds good” Meg smiled at him.

As Ben arrived back in his office he called Lt Welsh and was briefed about the happenings, making an appointment for the next day to sign the paperworks for the final time.

“Have you spoken to the lady in the matter we discussed last night?” Welsh asked a bit cryptic.

“I've made some progress” Ben answered “I'll know more this evening. I'm cooking dinner” he said and was happy to have the older policeman to confide in. Sure, his own father or the ghost of him turned up now and then, Ben was actually wondering where he was at the moment, but knew he'd probably show up at dinner tonight just when it wasn't a good time as usual.

“Let me know if there is anything else I can help you with in the matter” Welsh said before they said good bye and hung up the phones.

 

Disclaimer/Copyright 2013 and forward: I don't own the characters from Due South, but I've written the story and therefore feel I own that. I also want to say I don't know about how the Academy for RCMP or something alike works so I've made it up a nice way to fit my story.


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner

As soon as Turnbull had left the Consulate Ben started dinner and it didn't take long before the aromas sneaked their way into Meg's office. She had been working through lunch, only grabbing a quick sandwich with a cup of tea and now she was starving. She put her glasses in the pocket of her jacket, put her papers in a drawer and turned her computer off. Besides when Ben had taken Diefenbaker out for a walk the dog hadn't left her side until he too had smelled the aromas from the kitchen.

“It smells divine” Meg said as she entered the kitchen.

Ben turned around from stirring in one of the pots “Thank you kindly, Sir” he said.

“Please Benton, call me Meg” she said a bit tired.

“Sorry, I forgot” Ben smiled at her.

He had changed out of his uniform and now had on a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans that fitted just perfectly. Meg took all of him in. She shredded her jacket and hung it on a chair.

“Can I help you with anything?” Meg asked.

“No” Ben shook his head “I'm just waiting for the rice to be done, I hope you like chicken” he said a bit hesitating, he hadn't even thought about asking.

“Chicken is fine” Meg said and came over to look in the pots “It looks as delicious as it smells” she added.

Ben bumped into her so she nearly lost her footing in his search for potholders to lay on the table. Quickly he put his arms around her so she wouldn't fall. Meg took a deep breath to inhale Ben's scent. She had remembered it for days after their night together.

“Are you alright?” Ben asked.

“I'm fine” Meg said still with Ben's arms around her. She just had to take another deep breath, if nothing else she'd have that to live on.

Ben was mesmerized by her beauty and it took several moments before he let her go. “Why don't you take a seat” he said.

The table was set for two in a private but not romantic way.

“Are you sure you don't need any help?” Meg asked.

“No, I've got this under control” Ben said and put the rise and the chicken in bowls to serve.

They ate in almost silence, no one of them knew where to begin, both of them knew the topic they needed to discuss.

“I'm so full” Meg said and lent back in her seat. She was surprised about how comfortable the kitchen was.

“Then my first mission is accomplished” Ben said and too sat back, trying to relax.

“Benton.....” Meg hesitated.

Ben looked up at her wet his lips like he was about to say something.

Meg got lost in thoughts, all those things he did without knowing it, wetting his lips, letting his tongue play with that tooth, rubbing his fist over his eyebrow they all distracted her already and she hadn't spent that much time with him after all.

“You wanted to say something Sir... Meg” Ben's voice snapped her out of her daydreams.

She did put a more professional attitude on, she needed to handle this in a organized way. She even had a little note with points in her pocket that she took out.

“Well, as I said yesterday I don't blame you for anything, we were both there” she didn't dare to look at him afraid of breaking down. “I can raise this baby on my own, I've got a stable financial situation and as soon as I find a suitable place to live I'll move out of here” she took a deep breath “Of course I won't stop you from seeing the baby once it's born, but I won't force it on you”

The chair scratched hard against the floor when Ben stood up as quickly as he almost knocked the chair over. He was very well known, had always been, for keeping his calm but this was too much.

“I know we don't know each other very well right now” he said putting the chair back at the table “But if you think I will not be involved you have another thing coming” he too took a deep breath “I know I can't force you to like me, but I should warn you that I very much will stay involved all the way through” he looked down at her softening up. “I'm very sorry for the outburst” he said and gathered the dishes and walked over to the sink to start washing up.

As Meg emptied her water glass she took it over to the sink. “I don't want to fight with you Benton”

Ben put his hand in his pocket “Me neither, I even dug this out of my footlocker this afternoon” he took out a small but very beautiful ring.

Meg took a step back in shock.

“I didn't know if I should ask you, but now I think we should get to know each other a bit better first. But you should know I won't back down from my responsibilities” he put the ring back in his pocket.

Meg was stunned, an almost stranger had just promised her to stick around. She had never been a person doing things impulsive, but she did something she had longed to do for weeks now, she put her arms around Ben's neck, stood on her toes and kissed him. It took just a few seconds before she felt Ben's hands on her face his tongue running over her lips beckoning them to open for him. The kiss said everything they both had so hard to dress in words and none of them noticed that they had gotten company.

“Hrm” they both sprang apart and turned towards the door. There stood Vecchio and Kowalski. “You left the back door open Benny” Ray said.

Ben had totally forgotten to lock it after he had let Diefenbaker back inside.

“Will you introduce us?” Kowalski asked.

“Detectives Raymond Vecchio and Ray Kowalski” Ben said and pointed to them in order “Inspector Margaret Thatcher”

The guys stepped into the kitchen and shook hands with Meg “Nice to meet you Inspector Thatcher, Ray and Ray will do” Ray said.

“Nice to meet you too, I take it you both are with the 27th precinct” Meg said in her formal way knowing very well they were from reading their names in Ben's file.

“Yeah” Kowalski answered.

“Did you want anything?” Ben asked his friends.

“Well we did, but we can see you're otherwise engaged tonight” Ray said and showed Ben the tickets they had gotten for tonight's hockey game.

“I don't want to keep you Sergeant” Meg said “You go on doing your thing”

Ben knew he wouldn't live it down but he didn't want to leave Meg now.

“We'll call Welsh and see if he wants your ticket Ben” Kowalski said.

“That is if it's OK with you?” Vecchio added knowing Ben too had looked forward to this game since it was Vancouver playing.

Ben looked at Meg trying to figure out if she wanted him to stay around or not, her tone just before had been more wishing him to stay than go.

“I think we got some things to sort out here, but don't count me out on Thursday, I'm bringing the pizzas” Ben said.

“My place Thursday then” Kowalski said and turned around.

“Nice to meet you Ma'am” Ray shook Meg's hand again and both detectives were gone.

Diefenbaker looked a little lost, usually he and Ben went with the detectives if they came around.

“You didn't have to stay” Meg said as the detectives left.

“No, but I wanted to. I think we need to talk” Ben turned around from the dishes he had finished. “I want to be here both for you and for the baby” he tilted his head to the side.

“But how Benton, I mean we hardly know each other?” Meg said.

Ben steered her towards the table again “Well to my calculations from the day we met that we now got approximately 34 weeks to get to know each other” he said.

Hadn't it been more than six weeks since they first met Meg thought to herself, it felt like an eternity.

“Do you want some coffee?” Ben said and took out two cups from the cupboard.

“I'd kill for some coffee, but I can't” Meg looked sad.

“Because of the baby?” Ben asked and Meg nodded her response. “Some tea maybe?” he asked then.

“Yes please” Meg said.

Ben got busy making tea and coffee and didn't notice how Meg looked at him. He opened a cookie jar and took some cookies out to put on a plate. When it was all done he sat down at the table.

“It's Turnbull that bakes” Ben said.

“Does this happen often?” Meg asked worried that she'd gain weight from the cookies and not being pregnant.

“Too often for my liking” Ben said truthfully “Mostly he bakes when there's nothing to do or if we'll have guests at the Consulate” he added.

“And there's no stopping him?” Meg asked.

Ben shrugged his shoulders “You can always order him not to, but then he'll bake at home. I think he's got a bit of a sweet tooth”

Meg laughed “Well I have to see to it that I don't eat them then”

They continued to smalltalk about their carriers. Meg was curious about how Ben had ended up in Chicago, what really had happened. Of course she had heard the story of both him and the legendary Robert Fraser.  
Ben who loved to tell stories told her all about it, how he had tracked his father’s killers down to Chicago and back home to Canada. And since he had turned in one of their own he was a “persona non grata”

“But you finally were promote just the other month?” Meg asked when he finished.

“Yes, I believe you've heard about the big drug case that involved Canada, Chicago and the little town of Sunset Beach in California” Ben said.

“So it was you that was our guy in California” Meg smiled at him.

 

Disclaimer/Copyright 2013 and forward: I don't own the characters from Due South, but I've written the story and therefore feel I own that. I also want to say I don't know about how the Academy for RCMP or something alike works so I've made it up a nice way to fit my story.


	6. Chapter 6

Meg woke up to the smell of pancakes, it had been long since she had had pancakes for breakfast. Luckily she so far hadn't experienced any morning sicknesses. She got up and dressed in a gray suit for the day before she went downstairs. She didn't know who'd she find in the kitchen, it was barely 6.30 AM but she didn't know if Turnbull was one of those who were at work really early. Usually the day didn't start until 8 AM at the consulate.

It was Ben she found in the kitchen and she was happy about it. He was dressed in his uniform, well the red tunic hung on a kitchen chair. She took all of him in, his well polished high boots, the uniform trousers, she hated them herself, made her thighs look fat, but they were great for riding, his white undershirt and the thick dark hair, how wonderful it had been to run her fingers through it she remembered. Just on cue Ben turned around.

“Good morning Meg” he said and smiled at her “I've made pancakes, there are plenty if you want some”

“Good morning Ben” Meg said softly “Pancakes sounds great, do you have maple syrup?”

“Is the Pope Catholic?” Ben asked as a joke that you couldn't have pancakes without maple syrup.

Ben put the plate with pancakes in the middle of the table.

“I went by the store this morning when I was out with Dief and picked up some decaf, have you tried having that instead of normal coffee or maybe you still prefer tea?” Ben asked.

“You went out to the store? What store is open this hour of the day?” Meg asked.

“The one I used to shop in in my old neighborhood” Ben said easily.

“Are you for real?” Meg had a hard time to believe a man doing such things.

Ben looked at her as he didn't know what she meant.

Meg shook her head “I don't know if I should risk trying the decaf, maybe in the afternoon” she said.

“Then I'll make you a cup of tea, please sit down” Ben nodded towards the table.

Ben had always liked the mornings, but it had been a long time since he had had breakfast with someone. It happened from time to time when he was feeling lonely he went to the Patrician as there was at least some more people out eating.

Meg moaned in pleasure as she tasted the pancakes “These are by far the greatest I've ever tried. There must be a secret ingredients” she said.

Ben rambled the ingredients and shrugged his shoulders “No, that's it. Just like my grandmother always did them” he said and looked up at her “And beat them with love she told me when I asked for the recipe”

At that moment they heard the key in the back door and seconds later Turnbull looked into the kitchen “Good morning Sirs” he said.

“Good morning Turnbull, there are still some pancakes if you like” Ben said.

“Thank you Sir, but I've had my breakfast an hour ago. I much rather get started on some cleaning, if you haven't forgotten it, there's a banquette on Saturday” Turnbull said.

“No Turnbull I haven't and the place already look spotless” Ben said.

“Looks can be deceiving” Turnbull put on an apron and put a rag in one pocket, a spray can of something in the other and took the duster in his hand.

Meg couldn't but look astonished at him.

“If you need me for anything I'll be in the dining room” Turnbull left the kitchen.

“Is he for real?” Meg asked and to herself she wondered a bit where she had ended up and how she would manage to get some proper work done. From what she read in the files Ben helped out quite a lot at the 27th precinct.

Ben gathered their dishes and put them in the dishwasher “Well Turnbull's Turnbull, there's nothing to do about it” when he was done he put his read tunic on, carefully buttoned it and ran his hands down his torso to even it out before he straightened his lanyard and fastened the belt.

Meg's hormones ran wildly, how she would love to help him with the details to get a chance to run her hands over his body, or even better help him out of the uniform as she had in Ottawa.

“Meg, Sir?” Ben looked at her “Are you alright?” he asked worriedly when she looked up.

Meg snapped out of her daydream “I'm OK Sergeant” she got up to leave the kitchen. As she passed Ben in the door she couldn't help but run a hand down his arm “Maybe we could talk some more later” she whispered softly close to his ear.

Meg's tone of voice made him blush. Luckily Meg had already started towards her office, but Ben lent out of the door to look at her. Ben straightened his back and went about is daily work.

The schedule had put him on guard-duty from 2 PM to 6 PM and it was always a good time to think and reflect on things that had happened recently and today a lot of things spun around in Ben's head.

Meg sat in her office, she had discovered that if she moved a little to the left at her desk she could see Ben standing on post just outside the window. It should be illegal to look as good as he did, no wonder she had found him attractive that night back in Ottawa.

There was a knock on her door and she snapped out of her thoughts “Enter” she called out.

Turnbull put his head inside “Is there anything else I can do for you before I leave. Sir?” he asked.

“No Turnbull, you've done more than enough for today, thank you again for helping out with the banquette” Meg said.

“It's my pleasure Sir” Turnbull stood just as straight backed as Ben did.

“It might be so, but for a newcomer to this town it's worth gold to get this help” Meg almost smiled at him.

Turnbull waited a second “Is there anything else?” he asked.

Meg shook her head “No constable, you're dismissed, I'll see you tomorrow” she answered.

As the church clock across from the consulate chimed 6 Ben let himself relax and left his post. He knew he still had some work to be done. There were correspondence and reports to take care of. But first of all he had to take Diefenbaker out, usually he stayed with him by his side, but today he had been inside all day with Meg. He met Turnbull in the door.

“Good evening Sir” Turnbull said.

“Good evening Turnbull” Ben answered and was happy the big bundle of energy didn't stay at the consulate, he wouldn't have been able to cope with Turnbull in private as well.

Ben knocked on Meg's door.

“Enter” Meg said still in office mood.

“Good evening Meg” Ben said and smiled at her.

“Good evening Ben, everything OK?” she asked.

“Yes, nothing to report” he said and nodded towards Diefenbaker “I hope he's not been to any trouble for you”

“Not at all” Meg looked at the half wolf “He's been good company”

“I thought I'd take him out for a walk” Ben said and tilted his head so he could get eye contact with Dief “Time to get out buddy” he said.

Diefenbaker looked up at Meg.

“No Dief, just you and me, I believe Meg still got a few things to do” Ben said.

Meg who just now notice she hadn't taken her glasses off did so and then first looked at the wolf then at her subordinate officer “Actually, if you both don't mind a walk would do me good, I've sat here all day working”

Dief let out a light bark of approval.

“Is it cold outside?” Meg asked.

“It's a bit chilly, Chicago isn't called the windy city for nothing” Ben said. He felt unusually comfortable talking to Meg. He had never been a person that talked very much if not necessary.

“I'll just go upstairs for my coat then” Meg said and left Ben standing in the middle of her office.

As Ben locked the door to the consulate Diefenbaker took the lead for the walk. He walked freely without a leash although Ben had it hanging in his belt ready to use if necessary.

“Do you always walk the same route?” Meg asked.

“No, we've got several, but if we've been inside all day like today this is the route we walk” Ben answered.  
Meg didn't say it but Ben had been standing outside all day but Diefenbaker had been laying by her side in her office so she understood what he meant. She was happy she had on a pair of comfortable shoes and not her high heeled boots as she predicted this would be a long walk. She adjusted the handbag on her shoulder.

Ben had slowed his pace and after a while Diefenbaker noticed and stopped to sit and wait for them to catch up.

“Am I slowing you down?” Meg asked.

“Not at all” Ben looked at her “A slower walk make you appreciate your surroundings more” he said almost educational “Besides I think Diefenbaker got some friend a couple of blocks away” he added.

“I didn't know dogs had friends like that” Meg laughed and felt a new kind of freedom she hadn't in years. But for the first time she didn't have any male superiors to answer to at the post.

Half an hour later they came down a street with a few shops and restaurants and on cue Meg's stomach rumbled and it wasn't a quiet rumble either. She blushed slightly and looked up to see a sign for a Chinese restaurant.

“Can I pay you back for dinner from last night by treating you on some Chinese?” Meg asked.

“You don't have to pay me back Meg, I'm happy to cook for you” Ben answered.

Meg rolled her eyes, this was why she had stayed clear on getting involved with any male Mounties, they always answered something else than direct to the question.

“OK, but I'm hungry and I actually don't want to wait until we get back to the consulate” Meg said.

“Well then we could eat here” Ben said and called for Diefenbaker to come back.

“I thought he was deaf” Meg as he came running.

“Partly deaf I think, I don't know if it's by choice really” Ben sighed and looked his dog in the eyes “You know the drill, you're not allowed in the restaurant” Ben took out the leash to tie him to a pole.

Diefenbaker whined.

“You don't have to show your bad side, it's health regulations, besides Mrs Ching will probably have something for you, you're too spoiled by her” Ben talked to his dog.

“I take it you have been here before” Meg said.

Ben smiled and held the door for her. He greeted owners in Mandarin and introduced Meg still in the foreign language.

“This way Inspector” Mr Ching showed Meg to the table and held out the chair for her. It was a table by the window so they could see how the street started to get busy with evening traffic.

“I'm starving” Meg said and opened the menu, to her surprise it was in Chinese.

Ben saw her reaction “Shall I ask for a menu in English or do you trust me to order?” he asked.

“Nothing too spicy” Meg said and put her menu down.

Ben turned to Mr Ching and ordered with ease in the older man's native tongue. The only things Meg understood was her own and Diefenbaker's names.

It didn't take long before they were served the first dish. Meg who wasn't used to chopsticks chose the knife and fork that was placed on the table as well.

“Meg, tell me honestly, what did you have for lunch?” Ben asked as he with ease ate with his chopsticks.

Meg didn't dare to look him in the eyes and mumbled “Tea and sandwiches”

Ben tilted his head so he got eye contact with her “You need to have more than tea and sandwiches for lunch, the baby needs nutrition as well as you”

“I know but I wasn't very hungry” Meg said.

“Well then you need to have a snack in the afternoon as well, you can't wait until” he looked at his father's old wrist watch “Well after seven to eat”

“Please Ben, I'm new to this” she got tears in her eyes and hated herself for it. She had always been a strong woman that almost never cried.

Ben got scared he had been too hard on her “I'm sorry Meg, I didn't mean to...” he didn't finish his sentence as Mrs Ching came by with some more rice and the next dish. In broken English she told him she had given a little something to Diefenbaker as well.

“You spoil him Mrs Ching” Ben said with a smile.  
After dinner Ben and Meg walked back to the consulate where they watched the news on TV together before they went to their rooms. Diefenbaker laid himself down outside Meg's door.

The next day Ben saw to it that he had some time to cook a proper lunch, after all he was getting out to see the guys in the evening and pizza didn't really qualify as proper food for him. He didn't want to force Meg to eat so he just left it in the kitchen for her to find when she got in there.

In the early evening just as Turnbull had left the consulate and Ben had finished typing his report he decided to change into civilian clothes. There was a knock on the door followed by it opening as he stood there in just his boxers, jeans in one hand.

“Oh, I'm sorry” Meg said and turned around as she saw him half naked.

“It's my fault, I should have locked the door, Sir” Ben said and pulled the jeans on.

Slowly Meg turned back around. Ben just pulled the t-shirt down his fit torso and pushed it down his jeans. “I just wanted to thank you for lunch, you didn't have to though” she said.

“It was my pleasure and I was cooking for myself so one more was no trouble” Ben said.

“I feel I owe you something. Could I maybe fix you something for dinner?” Meg asked.

“As a matter of fact...” Ben started and didn't know what to do really.

“What?” Meg asked.

Ben snapped out of it “Sorry, I'm on my way out” he said.

“Oh” Meg said a bit disappointed, not that she wanted to be depended on him being there but these last two evenings had been nice, and she felt she wanted to get to know him even more.

“Oh no, not like that” Ben said when he saw her expression “I'm going over to Ray's place to meet up with him and Ray for some pizza and hockey”

Meg let out a relieved sigh “I remember now, you did make plans the other night when they came by”

“I can stay here if you like me to” Ben offered “Or you could maybe come along, I don't think they'd mind”

“Of course not Sergeant” Meg said “I've got work to do so you go enjoy your time with your friends”

Disclaimer/Copyright 2013 and forward: I don't own the characters from Due South, but I've written the story and therefore feel I own that. I also want to say I don't know about how the Academy for RCMP or something alike works so I've


	7. Chapter 7

Ben arrived promptly at seven PM at Kowalski's apartment with the pizzas. Diefenbaker had been torn on going with him or staying with Meg but he had chosen the junk-food prospect.

When no one opened on the third knock Ben reached for the spare key on the top frame of the door and opened the door to let himself in. He had done that a few times before when there had been guests staying at the consulate.

He barely had a chance to put down the pizzas before the phone rang and it didn't stop so he picked the receiver up.

“Ray Kowalski's phone this is Benton Fraser speaking” he answered.

“Hey Benny, it's Ray. We're running a bit late, but should be there in half an hour” Ray said from his cellphone.

“Great, can you tell Ray I let myself in” Ben informed.

“Duh, we figured you would that's why we're calling his phone” Ray said, he was in half bad mood. Since neither Vecchio nor Kowalski was that keen on not driving they had made a system on when to drive and today was Kowalski's day.

“My apologize Ray” Ben said and added “Drive carefully” before he hung up the phone.

Ray who had had the phone on speaker “Drive carefully” What's up with him?” he asked his partner.

“I don't know, but I think there is a lot more to the story with Inspector Thatcher than he's telling us” Kowalski said. “Damn it” he said suddenly.

“What's up?” Vecchio asked.

“I forgot to do the dishes this morning” Ray answered.

“This morning?” Vecchio mocked him, usually there were a few days worth when he visited.

“Well, you know Ben, now he'll feel obliged to do them as there's nothing else for him to do while he waits” Kowalski said.

“You better step on it then” Ray said just as his partner blew a stop sign.

“So, what do you think about Ben and this Inspector?” Kowalski asked his partner “I mean there's not been that many women around him” he tilted his head “Besides Frannie that is, but she's our sister” he referred to the time when he had been playing Ray Vecchio to let the real Ray go undercover with the Mafia.

“Well she did her best, but there was Victoria when she returned, then we didn't see Benny for a couple of days” Ray sighed.

“Until you shot him you mean” Kowalski kind of asked.

“Yeah, that's something I never want to experience again, shooting the bad guys I can take but not a friend and partner” Ray said.

“Actually there were a few ladies when I worked with him too, one of them a high roller poker player that we put behind bars and the other a bounty hunter with three wild kids and a cheating husband who'd she'd divorced” Kowalski told his story about Ben's women.

“They don't sound like women to date” Vecchio said “Especially for a guy like Benny”

“That's true, the fact that he was taken with the bounty hunter I think was that she too was from Canada, and he felt some connection to home” Kowalski told.

“Well I can say as much as Victoria wasn't Canadian, but she did one hell of a trick on him, twice” Ray said.

“Have you ever thought he'd be... you know...” Kowalski asked and parked the car outside his apartment building.

Ray got out “Nah” he wrinkled his nose “He can't be, can he?” he asked.

“Hey, don't ask me” Kowalski held his hands up “I mean he's treating everyone the same so...”

Ray held the door for him, something he had picked up working with Ben.

The two detectives scrambled through the door still discussing women just to find Ben by the sink doing the washing up.

“Hey, you don't have to do that you know” he said.

“I don't mind and it passes time” Ben answered looking at his friends. He was happy they now were getting along with each other which they hadn't at first.

Diefenbaker barked a hello to the two detectives, letting them know he wasn't that satisfied with having to wait for the odd piece of pizza.

“You don't have to take that tone Dief” Ben said “We're still guests even though it was our turn to bring the pizza” he took both boxes over to the sofa table where he already had put some plates and napkins for them along with three bottles of beer. Not that he drank much, but an occasionally beer passed down.

Both Ray's noticed that Ben had put a beer out for himself too and this made them even more suspicious, the usual occasions he had a beer with them was on a Friday or Saturday if he wasn't working the next day. Now, there had to be something going on for him to drink in the middle of the week. They also knew it was no use trying to push him for information, he would volunteer it eventually anyways.

After the first of the three periods of the hockey game Ben got up and made them all some coffee.

Kowalski too got up and the least he could do as it was his place they were at was to take out some cups and the sugar bowl. For himself he took out a box of Smarties that he used to sweeten his coffee.

“So Ben, buddy” he started “Something is bothering you, isn't there?” he asked.

Ben tried to look surprised at the question and Ray who had watched them both from his place in the sofa laughed.

“Benny, you might as well tell us now” Ray said.

Ben looked down at his feet and sighed “She's pregnant”

“Who?” Kowalski asked.

“The new Inspector of course” Ray said “But I don't see what this has to do with you Benny, you know you don't have to save every damsel in distress, even though she's a Canadian one”

Ben looked up at his friends “It's mine” he simply said.

Disclaimer/Copyright 2013 and forward: I don't own the characters from Due South, but I've written the story and therefore feel I own that. I also want to say I don't know about how the Academy for RCMP or something alike works so I've made it up a nice way to fit my story.


	8. Chapter 8

Kowalski's place

 

“Come again?” Kowalski asked as he hadn't heard what Ben said.

“Are you sure?” Ray asked equally surprised as his partner that their Canadian friend could have gotten himself into a mess like a baby.

“I did confess to you about what happened in Ottawa, well it was Meg” Ben said.

“Meg?!” Both detectives looked at him, never had they heard him talk about a superior office with only the first name.

“You do still mean the inspector, don't you?” Kowalski asked.

“Yes, her name is Meg Thatcher, Inspector Meg Thatcher” Ben said and sat down in the armchair he had risen from before. “Since I was going on leave/vacation after the jubilee, I allowed myself the odd drink” Ben said looking over at his friends in the sofa. “You know I never drink…” he saw the beer bottle “well almost never” he added.

“But you have had to have quite a lot for doing something like you did” Ray stated.

“Not really, when a human body isn't used to the substance...” Ben started but was cut off by Kowalski.

“We know buddy, and you did celebrate your long coming promotion. You did tell us this” Kowalski tried to shorten the story.

“Well...” Ben said and blushed slightly, he couldn't talk about women and sex as freely as the Americans, although he had been around them quite a lot the last 6 years.

Kowalski offered “You know, contra...” he didn't find the fancy word he wanted “It's not always 100%, that's how it happened to me and Stella” he said sadly. The baby hadn't meant to be at that time as Stella had miscarried already after a month. It had been harder on Ray than on Stella. Not having any brothers or sisters Kowalski had wanted a big family of his own and now he was almost thinking it would be too late.

“I was shocked to see her when she came to the office the other day and for what she told me she was equally shocked” Ben said.

The hockey-game was long forgotten, for once their Mountie friend was the one in need and the guys couldn't but let him talk, even though it took it's time.

Ben who usually didn't talk about himself, always had an Inuit story to tell instead knew he could trust the guys and told them everything, about the dinner, his rage when she had said he didn't need to be a part of it but she wouldn't stop him from seeing his baby, the ring... his mother's ring all ending up in Meg walking in on him just a few hours ago.

“You know you're always welcome to crash on the sofa here if you need to” Kowalski offered since Ben also had told them that she was staying at the consulate.

“And if you don't mind the crowd, there's always room in the Vecchio house as well” Ray added.

“Thank you guys, but I think it won't be necessary” Ben answered politely.

“I better call a cab” Ray said as he had gotten a ride to work with his sister in the morning. He had taken the day of Kowalski's turn to drive to leave his beloved Riveria at the shop for a check-up “I will see you both for Sunday dinner at two” he reminded them about the gathering at the Vecchio house, since both of them hadn't come the last Sunday 'Ma' wanted them over, it was her bonus children and she loved them as much as her own three.

Ben suddenly looked up “That reminds me, have you both RSVP:ed for the banquette, Turnbull wanted me to ask you?” he asked.

“Sure have, I won't miss an opportunity like that” Kowalski said, it was his not so secret passion to dance, and a banquette at the Canadian Consulate always had dancing.

“I think all of the 2-7 have, we don't want to miss the chance to meet the new Inspector, well us two already have met her” Ray laughed. “Tell Turnbull to check the e-mails, I think since it was known it was a woman inspector the RSVP went in fast” he added.

 

Back at the Consulate

Meg was laying in bed trying to read, the paperwork she had brought upstairs was done and now she was trying to read a book, but she couldn't concentrate. How long did the hockey-game last, how long after did Ben stay, did this Ray Kowalski live far away, did he take a taxi home or did he walk. He seemed like a person who walked a lot. Meg wasn't afraid to be alone, she had been on her own quite a lot, but she had liked the idea of the Mountie, her subordinate officer, the father of her baby... well Ben that was staying in the downstairs office/room. Even in the few days she had been in Chicago she had gotten used to the half wolf staying by her side and knowing he probably would protect her as same as Ben or anyone else that he was fond of.

She put her book down on the bedside table and laid herself down properly and just as she reached to turn the lamp of she heard the door go and not even a minute later she heard Diefenbaker coming up the stairs.

“Dief” she heard Ben call and the wolf answered with a soft whine letting him know where he was. “OK” Ben sighed “You chose for yourself” he knew the wolf was crossed at him for not taking Ray's offer on sharing a cab but walk home instead. He had even told the wolf that the next time they went 'home' they'd stay for longer so he'd get his wild instincts back. Even go in wintertime to they could take out the dog-sled, that had been way too long since they last had done that.

Ben went around the downstairs area of the consulate as he always did when he came in late to check that everything was in order before he went into his room/office. There were a few things he needed to check on his computer and he also looked in on the official mail-address for the consulate and saw that there were a lot of RSVPs to the banquette, but he let them be for Turnbull to take care of in the morning. It would be a busy two last days of the week before everything would happen on the Saturday.

Ben decided to write Turnbull a note about the people coming from the 27th precinct so he would add them to the list and let the caterers know first thing. A lot of other people from other consulates, the Mayor's office and other 'high ranked' people in Chicago was also to come. Even though it was a lot of work Ben quite liked the idea of a banquette with dancing, he had much alike Kowalski always liked to dance, especially a quiet waltz with a nice lady, although he had danced with a lot of different ladies over the years. The last had been Meg, would be have time on Saturday for a repeat performance.

 

Disclaimer/Copyright 2013 and forward: I don't own the characters from Due South, but I've written the story and therefore feel I own that. I also want to say I don't know about how the Academy for RCMP or something alike works so I've


	9. Chapter 9

It was Friday and Meg couldn't take it anymore. At four in the afternoon she had to order Turnbull to go home. Of course he had been great help but now he was just annoying running around triple checking things for the third time. She had briefly asked Ben when she passed his office at lunch if this was normal for the junior officer. At the moment she was alone in the office as Ben had stepped out to pick up a few things that were on his last minute list, even Diefenbaker had gone with him. She enjoyed the silence.

Meg went into the kitchen to make a cup of tea and a sandwich. She opened one of the cupboards and found a box of smarties that she poured into a bowl. Usually she wasn't much for those kind of candies but for now they would do. She made a mental note to tell Turnbull she had taken them as she suspected they were there for some baking.

Ben was happy knowing Meg had ordered Turnbull to go home although he suspected he'd be there earlier than usual even though the caterers weren't scheduled to come until twelve. On his walk back to the consulate Ben wondered if Meg would dress like himself and Turnbull in red serge and official attributes or if she'd have a dress on. In Ottawa Meg had like every other Mountie been dressed in her red serge. He had always admired a woman dressing up. Frannie and Elaine both had been to events at the consulate during his time here and they always looked nice. Elaine was a divine dancer and he was looking forward to dancing with her if there was time.

When Ben arrived back at the consulate Meg called for him. "Yes, Sir?" he said with his arms full of bags.

"Oh Ben" Meg sighed, she had already noticed that it was more important to him to answer to his superior than to unload what he was carrying. This morning it had been a big pot of fresh flowers that he was helping Turnbull to move downstairs where the big ballroom was located. "Didn't I tell you this morning to put things down first"

"Yes you did, Sir" Ben said "But these are things to be put in the kitchen and I thought it was..." he never got to finish.

"Well then. I just wanted to let you know Turnbull said he'd be here early tomorrow" Meg said and looked up at him trying not to laugh at the sight of Ben with all those bags. "Could you tell Turnbull that I took his last Smarties out of the cupboard"

"Oh dear" Ben said frightened.

"It can't be that bad, I will replace them on Sunday for him. Or they were yours Sergeant?" she asked.

"Neither of ours actually" Ben said "Kowalski keeps a box here, he sweetens his coffee with them".

"Kowalski? That's Detective Kowalski isn't it?" Meg asked "Do I ever dare to ask if it's a frequent occurring thing that he has his coffee here at the Canadian Consulate?" she added before Ben had a chance to answer.

"Well...it does happen from time to time, not so much now that Ray's back and they've partnered up" Ben answered truthfully.

"But it still happens?" Meg asked.

"Yes, Sir" Ben answered.

"Don't worry you can have your friends over at any time as long as it doesn't disturb the work" Meg slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Thank you, Sir" Ben answered dutifully.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to sound like I gave you permission to have playmates" Meg started to explain herself. She had been struggling all week on how to behave around Ben. Office hours when Turnbull was around was no problem then the both were her subordinate staff but at times like now when it was just her and Ben around…

"Was that all?" Ben asked as some of the bags started to cut into his hands.

"Yes, you're dismissed Sergeant" Meg decided on keeping it as professional as Ben did.

 

Saturday

Just two hours before the guests were to arrive Meg had finally gotten around to take a shower and get ready.  
She had been feeling under the weather all day. For the first time she had felt those morning sickness other pregnant women talked about. It couldn't have come at a worse time. When she finally had made it downstairs around nine Turnbull had showed up from the kitchen offering her a big health breakfast and all she could do was to rush to the bathroom. Luckily she could probably lie to Turnbull and say it was something she ate last night later on.

Ben had just come thru the back door from walking Diefenbaker when he saw Meg rush into the bathroom. He positioned himself outside the door and when she emerged he lead her to his office.

"Morning sickness?" Ben asked and Meg nodded.

"I don't know if you like to try it but I've read about something the Inuit women boil together and drink before bed to avoid being sick in the morning" Ben offered. He had spent quite a lot of time with the Inuits and read books about them in his grandparents library as a young boy.

Meg smiled weakly at him "Thank you but I think I'll pass for the moment" she said and added "But maybe if they continue" she turned to leave Ben's office/room but stopped at the door "For today I'll tell Turnbull it was something I ate"

Ben nodded "Understood" he stood by his desk as she closed the door behind her.

They day ran by. Ben let Turnbull do most of the things with the caterers. They were setting up a buffé in the downstairs ballroom. Round tables and chairs that were put in one end of the room was checked one last time. In the other end a local band of Canadian musicians set up their instruments. Ben smiled at the scene, there were something special dancing to live music. At the last two events there had been a DJ playing a various mix of music.

As someone patted him on the shoulder Ben turned around and found Kowalski standing there.

"Hello buddy" Kowalski said and looked a bit troubled.

"Good afternoon Ray" Ben said. "What are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd stop by as I was in the neighborhood" Ray said and lifted a mug of coffee to his lips and grimaced. He had gotten it from Turnbull in a hurry.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked.

"Turnbull said there weren't any Smarties and he hadn't used them baking either, and if he had had he would have replaced them" Ray mimicked a stressed Turnbull.

"Oh dear" Ben said "I believe that's partial my fault. I did pick some up on the request of Inspector Thatcher and they are still in my office. You see she took them yesterday afternoon and told me about it and when I was out walking Dief this morning I picked some new up" he explained.

Kowalski had stopped listening when Ben said he had them in his office and when Ben looked at him he grinned "Live band tonight, greatness" he said and started back up the stairs.

Confused Ben shook his head and followed his friend.

"So how come you're not with Ray?" Ben asked as they stepped into his office.

"It's Saturday and we're not joined at the hip" Kowalski answered gruffly.

"Understood" was Ben's short answer.

A quick knock on the door was followed by the Inspector stepping inside. Ben stood up to attention while Kowalski stayed in his seat.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you had company" Meg said in a harsher tone than needed.

"Detective Kowalski was in the neighborhood" Ben said shortly.

"Oh, I just wanted to let you know I'm stepping out for some fresh air and I want you to mind the telephones since Turnbull's made himself busy with the caterers" Meg said.

Ben looked worried at her "Are you feeling alright, Sir?" he asked.

Meg nodded "I just need some fresh air" she saw the worry in his face.

"Understood" Ben said.

After Meg had closed the door behind her Kowalski looked up at his friend who still stood at attention.

"What was all that about?" Kowalski asked.

Ben turned his head "What was what about?" he asked back.

"All that, Inspector and Sir business" Kowalski said.

"I don't know what you mean" Ben said.

"Come on buddy, you told us about the baby the other evening. You don't have to be so stiff around the lady" Kowalski said.

"She's my superior officer" Ben said.

"Who you slept with, come on now, you have to learn to loosen up" Kowalski teased.

"Well maybe when we've told the people who need to know. At the moment it's just you and Ray that knows" Ben confessed "And until we know what will happen when our superiors in Ottawa say about the situation it has to stay that way"

As on a cue the phone rang and Ben had to take care of it. It turned out to be a lengthy call and Ray downed the last of his coffee and said to Ben that he'll see him tonight he left the Consulate.

All the time spent with Ben as an unofficial partner when he played Ray Vecchio had made him appreciate his city from walking instead of driving everywhere. There were a park nearby the Consulate and if he walked through it he would be home in a jiffy.

Halfway through the park he saw someone sitting on a bench, as he didn't have his glasses on he didn't see who it was until it was too late to choose another way.

"Good afternoon again Detective" Meg said.

"Hello ehh Inspector" Kowalski said "I hope I didn't get Ben in any trouble stopping by"

"Not at all Detective. I..." she didn't know how much to say, maybe Ben hadn't told his friends about the baby.

Kowalski threw himself down on the opposite side of the bench "Morning sickness?" he asked.

Meg nodded.

"Stella had them all from the start..." Kowalski faded out, the miscarriage had affected him more than Stella as he was the one who wanted a big family.

Meg raised an eyebrow "Do you have children Detective?" she wouldn't have figured.

Kowalski shook his head in silence "It wasn't to be" he said sadly.

"I'm so sorry" Meg said.

"It's a long time ago Inspector, besides me and Stella aren't married any longer" Kowalski confessed.

"Stella Kowalski as in assistant district attorney?" Meg asked.

"The one and only" Kowalski smiled at her.

"I saw her name on the guest list for tonight. I need to learn a lot of family constellations I've figured" Meg said.

"Just wait for the Vecchio's there's a lot of them" Kowalski laughed fondly.

"You seem to know them pretty well by the sound of it" Meg inquired.

"I used to be one of them" Kowalski said.

"Have you been married twice?" Meg asked surprised.

Kowalski laughed loudly "No, but I used to be Ray Vecchio but that's another story" he stood up to leave. "I believe you will be one of them too one day" he said.

"What do you mean by that Detective?" Meg asked.

"Ma takes everyone in as you're one of her own and when she learns about yours and Fraser's baby..." Kowalski let it fade out.

"Should I worry?" Meg sounded insecure.

"Not at all" Kowalski smiled at her "I must leave now but I'll see you tonight. Please save a waltz on your dance card for me" Kowalski bowed chivalry at her and left.

Meg sat astonished. She had taken the Detective to be one of those tough guys with his black leather jacket, faded jeans and blond hair that stood on all ends. So much appearance could fool you. Feeling somewhat better she decided to go back to shower and get ready for the evening.

Disclaimer/Copyright 2013 and forward: I don't own the characters from Due South, but I've written the story and therefore feel I own that. I also want to say I don't know about how the Academy for RCMP or something alike works so I've made it up a nice way to fit my story.


	10. Chapter 10

Together with the Superintendent from Ottawa some constables had come too to Chicago. They were to help out with cars and inside with wardrobe. Ben and Turnbull had their own things to do around the Consulate as they were permanent staff.

Ben had sneaked a glance over at Turnbull who stood near the buffé table looking satisfied. Ben knew this meant that everything was OK, not a thing out of place or not finished cooking.

He had gotten the pleasure to introduce the guests to Meg and the superintendent. It were staff from other Consulates, the Mayor's office, people from the different police precincts most importantly of course the 27th.

When all guests had arrived and started mingle Superintendent Underhill held a short speech about how nice it was to be back in Chicago and the honor it was to introduce Inspector Meg Thatcher to them all. He also wished Meg good luck on her post and praised both Ben and Turnbull for the fine officers they were. In the end everyone lifted their glasses in a cheer.

Meg had been moving around the tables talking to all different sorts of people. She was just about to get up from a lengthy conversation in French with their Ambassador when she felt that someone stood behind ready to pull the chair for her. She turned around and looked amazed at the man in well combed hair and tuxedo.

"Detective Kowalski?!" she said surprised, she had hoped it would be Ben that came to her rescue.

"The one and only" Kowalski smiled at her "I believe I asked you to save a waltz for me" he said and took her hand "May I have this one coming up?"

Meg didn't know how he knew the next dance would be a waltz but nodded at him "Yes you may" she said feeling flattered, she had definitely judge him by his appearance.

Meg looked up at Kowalski's hair as they danced "I'm amazed" she said "And I must admit that I took you for a real wild one"

Kowalski laughed "No worries Inspector, I'm used to it" he took her easily around the dance floor.

"And I have to say you're a divine dancer" Meg complimented him.

"A secret passion it is" Kowalski said.

For a brief moment Meg let herself think about what if she hadn't been pregnant with Ben's child, would she had fallen for this American detective? But then the music stopped and she was lead back to the tables where others wanted both to talk and dance with her. Secretly she wished Ben would come and dance with her and never let her go. Some of the men were not so fun to dance with but she knew she would have to. She had at one time been swept over the floor by the Superintendent who politely had tried to ask her what she wanted Monday's private meeting to be about.

Every woman in the room buzzed about what a great dancer Ben was. As he hadn't gotten the chance to waltz with Meg he had chosen Elaine, the former civilian aid now police officer at the 27th. He had also danced with Francesca who thankfully didn't know about the baby yet, what would she do when she found out. At a function like this he knew his superiors counted on him to tie connections so he saw to it that he mingled around as much as possible.

It was well after midnight when everyone had left. Turnbull had helped the caterers gather the last things promising them he'll personally deliver if he found anything they'd left behind. He left himself around 2 am. Ben checked that all doors were locked and windows closed before he went to his room where he hung his tunic up and untied his high boots.  
He usually wasn't much of a night person but strangely he didn't feel tired. He was still in his uniform trousers and his long sleeved white undershirt. The braces had he slipped from his shoulders so they hang loosely. He put on a pair of sneakers as the floors was far from as clean they usually were around this time of day.  
Diefenbaker was sleeping soundly in his corner of the office. He had been in there all evening besides when Ben had taken him for a brief walk. Ben left the door slightly ajar for him as he didn't want him to feel trapped.

Meg had left things to be sorted by Ben and Turnbull and gone to bed as soon as the last guest had left. She certainly didn't hope for more days like this one but she knew there was a big possibility. She had fallen asleep but a short time later she woke up again. She thought she heard a piano being played and since she couldn't get back to sleep she got up pulled on her RCMP sweatpants and followed the sound.  
It came from the ballroom and she was confused, she thought everyone had left. It should be only her and Ben in the building. Was it Ben playing? It was something that sounded familiar to her, Canadian music but she couldn't figure what artist it was at this time. She was pretty sure it was from some film she had been dragged to watch by her friends.  
“If you ask me, I will tumble. I'll fall down on my knees. I will meet you at the altar, Baby. And kiss you... kiss you 'til you weep”  
Ben was singing the refrain softly and as he started on the second verse Meg went to sit by him on the stool.

“I didn't know you sang and played” Meg said softly when he finished.

“It happens” Ben said and looked at her. She certainly was beautiful, even in a t-shirt and RCMP sweatpants.

“What song was it?” Meg asked.

“Oh, it's just from a friend of mines” Ben said.

“I recognized it, it's from some film isn't it?” Meg asked again.

Ben usually didn't talk about his friend, as it always followed with a lot of questions as he was a big acting star in Canada. It was just a silent promise he had made. He was one handsome devil Ben thought and Meg had been or maybe still was smitten with him, most ladies were.

“Come on Ben” Meg puffed him slightly “It can't be that bad to tell”

“His name is Paul Gross” Ben said.

“For real?” Meg was a bit starstruck “You know Paul Gross? How did you get to know him?”

Ben had to laugh “I met him when he did research for a TV-series he was doing”

Meg moved her head to look straight at Ben “You mean you were the Mountie he was following?” Meg had of course read and heard all about this “And you keep in contact with him?” she just had to ask.

“Yes, just by e-mail now and then” Ben admitted and started to play on another song.

"Wow" Meg couldn't help but be amazed "But the song which was it?"

"Kiss you 'til you weep" Ben said and glanced at her. He forgot all about the new tune he had started on and lent forward to kiss her.

Meg opened her mouth for him and let the kiss grow deeper. This she remembered from their night together; his kisses were amazing.

Reluctantly Ben pulled away when they were running out air. But Meg wanted more so she pulled his face close for another mind blowing kiss. Opening her eyes looking straight into his she stood up and held her hand out for him to take and follow.

"I...I don't know if this..." Ben stammered as they entered her room. He had told himself he was just going walk her upstairs.

"Please Ben I just want you close to me. We don't have to take it further tonight" Meg said.

She had been in almost everyone else's arms that evening but Ben's and she longed to feel them wrapped around her as they had been when she had left him in Ottawa. She moved close to him and just put her arms around him.

Ben rested his chin on the top of her head “Alright, I'll stay” he said.

Disclaimer/Copyright 2013 and forward: I don't own the characters from Due South, but I've written the story and therefore feel I own that. I also want to say I don't know about how the Academy for RCMP or something alike works so I've made it up a nice way to fit my story.


	11. Chapter 11

Monday morning Ben woke up in his cot in his office. He wasn't very used to sharing a bed although it had been nice to have someone there beside him as he had had the previous night. It was still early but he got up and dressed in his uniform before he took Diefenbaker for a walk.

Meg woke up feeling the same as she had Saturday morning. She rushed to the bathroom. She didn't have time to be sick today she thought as she brushed her teeth. She then dressed in a suite and went downstairs to get something to eat. Sunday morning, or really midday since it had been early morning when she finally had fallen asleep in Ben's arms, Ben had brought her some toast and tea. She had noticed that he had been up already around eight, probably to go walk Difenbaker, before he came back to her in bed.

Just as Meg poured her tea Ben entered the kitchen.

“Good morning Inspector” he said and smiled at her.

“Good morning Sergeant” Meg smiled back. They both knew that Turnbull had arrived. She put her tea and toast on a tray.

“Aren't you eating here?” Ben said somewhat disappointed.

“Not today, I need to prepare for the meeting with Superintendent Underhill” Meg said “He'll be here at nine” she informed Ben.

“What time do you want me to join you?” Ben asked. They had talked about the meeting during an early dinner the day before.

“It all depends on how many questions he's got” Meg also knew that Superintendent Underhill had been a close friend on Ben's father. She took a deep breath “I hope it will be brief and everything will be over within an hour”

“I'll be in my office, there is a few things to sort out from this weekend” Ben said.

“Great, I'll let you know when we need you” Meg said and walked out of the kitchen. In the door way she turned around and looked at Ben “I think we need to tell Turnbull about everything when we know what the Superintendent says”

“Understood” Ben said.

Meg kept to the simple story about what had happened not letting all her feelings shine through when she talked to the Superintendent. She said that she well and truly believed Ben would be there for her except for if he got reassigned to another post. She was unsure what he would do if he could get a position in the Northwest Territories that was his original home.

"I understand your worries Meg" Superintendent Underhill said "But I believe Ben's adapted quite well to the city life, and if not we certainly need good Inspectors like yourself up north" he added.

Meg sighed relieved "Thank you Superintendent" she said and stood to follow him to the door.

"I'll see you for lunch later on then" he had scheduled to have lunch with them both to see how they act together. They had been a great team at Saturday's function and that from working together just two weeks.

 

Ben was busy with paperwork when a short knock followed by the door to his office being opened.

"Hello Benton" the Superintendent said and saw how quickly Ben got up from behind his desk.

"Good morning Superintendent Underhill" Ben said standing at attention.

"At ease Sergeant and please sit down" he said as he took the not so comfortable chair opposite Ben "And please call me Charlie"

"Understood" Ben said and piled his papers up and put them to the side.

"So...we got a bit of a situation here" Charlie said "Why don't you tell me about it" he prepared himself to a lengthy story as so many times before.

But just like he and Meg had talked about during the Sunday afternoon he kept his story to the facts. Of course he added how he had dug out his mother's ring already the day after Meg had told him.

"I remember that ring" Charlie said "Your father and Buck Frobisher had been down in Ottawa for a trial and before they headed back north your father bought that ring"

"I didn't know that, thank you for telling me" Ben said.

"So what happens if they want you back north?" Charlie asked.

"Honestly, Sir" Ben looked up at the older man sitting opposite him "I don't know. Of course I do miss it, but no matter what happens I would never turn my back on the Inspector and our baby"

"Please tell me you don't call her Inspector Thatcher" Charlie said.

"Of course I do, she's my superior officer" Ben sat with his back straight.

"I know you both live here at the consulate and I hope you do call her Meg when there's no one around. A woman carrying a man's child should be called by her first name by him" Charlie said.

"After hours we usually don't use titles but sometimes habits are hard to forget" Ben said truthfully "And we do live on separate floors" Ben added blushing slightly.

Benton Fraser was so much like his father, always doing the right thing, although a bit to the shy side. Charlie did hope though that Benton would be around more than Robert had, he had first hand seen how Ben had changed when his mother died and he was more or less forced to stay with his grandparents. He got ready to leave.

"I'll let you go back to your paperwork Benton" Charlie said "I'll see you for lunch" he added.

Ben stood up "Of course 1 pm sharp at your hotel, Sir" he said.

"Good bye Benton" Charlie said and left. As he passed the front desk he bid Turnbull goodbye as well. If it was possible this guy stood at an even more attention than Benton Fraser. From the personnel-file he had read a lot about Renfield Turnbull.

Meg heard the Superintendent leave and went out in the hall "You can take your lunch now Turnbull" she said a bit harsh in her tone "Constable Fraser and myself will meet with Superintendent Underhill for lunch at his hotel at 1 pm so I need you back at this desk at 12.30 the latest" she added.

"Thank you, Sir" Turnbull said and saved his work on the computer. There had been a tension at the Consulate all morning and even though he had tried he hadn't been able to hear what was said in the Inspector's office. From his knowledge nothing had been going on the last two weeks that was out of the ordinary and needed the attention from the Superintendent by both his superiors.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"So what do you think Superintendent Underhill will say" Meg asked nervously as she and Ben entered the hotel.

"I don't know, but I know he's a fair man. He was one of the few that stood behind me all through the investigation I did due to my father's death" Ben said.

"There never is a short answer with you is there?" Meg looked fondly at him.

"I don't understand your question, Sir" Ben said.

"Meg, Benton" Charlie approached them in the lobby

"Superintendent Underhill" Meg said and took his out stretched hand.

"I've got a table ready for us. Unfortunately I need to leave already at three due to things happened at headquarters" Charlie said.

"Maybe we should re..." Meg started.

"Not at all we all need to eat" Charlie cut her off.

Meg nodded. She was hungry she had only managed the one piece of toast and tea for breakfast and then a banana after her meeting.

“I will go straight to the point” Charlie said as they sat down. “If you both had been in this situation only ten years ago it would certainly have been different, but even in the RCMP we're modernizing. Since you both didn't know who the other one was at your first meeting” he looked at them both a little disappointed “But that's another thing, strangers hook up all the time all over the world” he took a deep breath “I don't see that there will be any problem for you to form your own little family however you chose to form it. Personally I would like to see you marry each other to make it all legal but I won't push you” he smiled at Meg “I know every young woman dreams of her own wedding day and usually it doesn't include an expected baby” he looked at Meg.

“I do agree” she said and looked at Ben “If we decide on something alike it won't be until after the baby's born at least”

Charlie was satisfied with what he saw, these two probably didn't know it themselves just yet, but they had a future together that would last a long time, even forever.

“What do you think about your common future Ben” Charlie asked.

“I think I'd like a future with Ins... Meg” Ben answered softly “And our baby” he added and allowed himself to cover her hand with his.

“I will of course have to inform the others but I hope there will be both a wedding and a Christening invitation coming in the quite near future” Charlie was satisfied that his old friend's only son had found himself a good woman.

The lunch turned out to be a pleasant affair where Charlie told old RCMP stories many that Ben hadn't heard too, most memories Ben had was with Buck Frobisher but a few he did recognize.

Ben offered Meg his arm as they walked back to the consulate.

"So how shall we break the news to Turnbull?" Meg asked.

Ben looked at her "I guess it's like with a band aid, just pull it and be done with it" he said.

"What do you mean by that?" Meg asked puzzled.

"Just do it" Ben explained.

"Why didn't you say that at once Sergeant?" Meg asked.

"But I did, Sir" Ben said.

Meg rolled her eyes and thankfully they had arrived at the consulate.

"You do realize that I have to put you on sentry duty from time to time even though we have a special...bond" Meg said thinking relationship sounded too serious.

"Of course, Sir, I don't want any special treatment due to our 'bond' " Ben said as he held the door for her.

"Good because I don't want you to fell I punish you when I put you there in 15 minutes" she said "People expect there to be a guard on duty at certain times a day" Meg added.

Ben nodded, usually there were a lot of tourists coming by in the afternoons and especially the Canadian ones wanted to see a real life Mountie.

Turnbull only caught some of the conversation and when Meg had disappeared into her office he was quick to ask Ben what it all was about but Ben said like Meg had that people expected it.

Just as Ben walked back outside Meg called Turnbull on the intercom and told him that she wanted to talk to him before he left for the day.

All the rest of the afternoon when Turnbull was overlooking the cleaners, gathering tablecloths to send for dry-cleaning and other things he thought about what was wrong with his superiors. They had seemed to get along fine so far. Was Fraser about to be reposted now when he was a Sergeant and didn't spend so much time on the streets with either of the Ray's.

He was worried out of his mind when he finally was finished downstairs and saw the clock was already six pm. Taking two steps at a time up the stairs he walked over and knocked on the Inspector's door.

"Enter" he heard from inside "Please leave the door open Turnbull, Fraser will be here in a minute as well" Meg said.

Turnbull positioned himself at attention behind the visitor's chairs in front of Meg's desk.

"At ease constable, and please take a seat" Meg said and saw Ben come inside "Sergeant!" she called him.

"Yes, Sir?" Ben asked as he came to the door.

"It's a matter of a band-aid and I hope you could help out" Meg said and Ben knew directly what she meant.

"Of course, Sir" Ben said and entered the room. He didn't know where to be if he should be at Turnbull's or Meg's side of the desk.

Meg nodded to the empty chair "Please sit down"

Turnbull looked pale. What was this about a band-aid was the Inspector hurt and needed both of them to help out. He didn't do scars and blood very well.

Ben sat down.

"I better start at the beginning" Meg said and wondered why Turnbull looked so pale. She looked directly at him "You know that both Ben and I've had meetings and then lunch with Superintendent Underhill today"

Turnbull nodded "Yes, Sir. I hope that you won't leave here because of something" he looked worried at them both. “It's such a fuss changing Inspectors” he added.

Meg had to laugh at his worries "Not at all, at least not now and not because of the meeting. I asked Superintendent Underhill for a meeting because of what happened in Ottawa eight weeks ago" she said.

Turnbull thought back "That was when you finally were promoted" he beamed at Ben.

"That's right Turnbull. And it was the big jubilee as well" Ben said. "I did meet Meg there for the first time"

Turnbull was shocked "You do mean Inspector Thatcher don't you?" he asked.

"What we're trying to tell you..." Ben said.

"I'm pregnant and Ben's the father" Meg blurted and looked at a very confused Turnbull.

"A baby, you're having a baby, Sir...Ma'am..." Turnbull was lost for words.

"Yes I am" Meg confirmed.

"And you too" Turnbull looked at Ben "You two together, but how?" he blushed "I know how...how but..."

"We met and one thing lead to another" Meg tried go sound casual. "The thing is that we don't want it spread just yet but we wanted you to know" she said "And when I find an apartment I will be leaving the consulate as a home" she added.

"What we've not yet figured is how our future will look so at the time being I probably will go on living here as I have the last two years" Ben added.

For the first time Turnbull now smiled "You are having a baby together. Congratulations Sirs" he stood up to shake Ben's hand but walked around the desk "May I hug you Inspector?" he asked and did so when Meg nodded.

Disclaimer/Copyright 2013 and forward: I don't own the characters from Due South, but I've written the story and therefore feel I own that. I also want to say I don't know about how the Academy for RCMP or something alike works so I've made it up a nice way to fit my story.


	12. Chapter 12

Wednesday morning the intercom buzzed in Ben's office and he saw it was Meg calling him “Good morning Inspector, how can I help you?” he said and he hadn't seen her yet that morning.

“I've got my new doctor on line and I was wondering if you were free to come with me for an ultrasound on Friday at 9 am?” Meg asked nervously, Ben had said he wanted to accompany her but would he stand for it?

Ben flipped his calender although he knew his routines in his head. Friday mornings were spent at the gymnasium attached to the 27th precinct playing basket with Ray, Kowalski, Huey, Dewey and a few others.

“It looks like I'm free then” he said hoping she wouldn't hear him lying, he much rather went with Meg, basket he could play again next week.

“Great, I'll take that appointment then” Meg said shortly and hung up the intercom and returned to her phone call.

 

Friday morning

 

27th Precinct

Kowalski was shooting some hoops when the others came into the gym. He had even asked Elaine to join his team this week since both Ray and Ben wasn't here.

“I know Vecchio's on leave, but where's the big red one?” Lieutenant Walsh asked. He always umpired the Friday games.

“He had another appointment he couldn't get out of” Kowalski said not wanting to betray Ben's trust in what he really was doing.

“That new Inspector keeping him on a short leash” Dewey tried to crack as a joke “Well that means it will be an easy victory for our team” he grinned.

“Don't count on it Dewey” Elaine said as she walked onto the field.

“I've executed my rights to replace Ben and Ray with Elaine and officer Stevenson” Ray said and nodded towards the longest police officer at the station.

“That's not fair” Dewey said and looked at the newest member to their squad, Stevenson had only started at the 27th this Monday.

“Fair or not, I've lost two players and I've got a right to replace them” Kowalski said in a-matter-of-factor way.

 

Doctor's office

As Meg was a new patient the doctor wanted to examen her properly before they made the ultrasound. Ben had been offered to join, but thought it was a bit too much. He sat down in the waiting room and flipped through a scientific magazine. There were a rather catching article about the North pole. 15 minutes later Ben was called into a room where the lights had been turned down. Meg was laying on the bed her shirt pulled up to expose her tummy.

“Why don't you sit over there and you both will be able to see the screen” the nurse pointed to a chair close to Meg's head.

“Thank you kindly” Ben said and sat down. He wasn't sure how close Meg wanted him but when she bent her arm towards him he took a firm grip of her hand.

“Ready Meg” the nurse said softly “This will be a bit cold” she said just as she put the gel on Meg's stomach.

Expertly the nurse ran the scanner over Meg and within seconds they could see the tiny little thing that was their baby on the screen. Instantly Meg got tears in her eyes and with his free hand Ben dried them away as they ran down her cheek.

“And now” the nurse said and turned the sound on “This is your baby's heartbeat” she never seized to be amazed by parent's reactions to the sound, especially first-timers like this couple.

It was now Meg's turn to dry some tears of Ben's cheek, he certainly was a man that was sensitive to sounds, why shouldn't he be, being an expert tracker as she had read in his files.

Ben looked at the nurse “Thank you kindly” he said.

“Would you like some pictures?” the nurse asked and froze the screen.

“Yes please” Meg nodded.

The nurse had been with Meg at the examination and understood that her and the father wasn't living together as such at the moment. “Two, will that be OK?” she asked.

“Three” Meg said and looked at Ben “I want to send one to my parents”

Ben nodded his approval.

“Maybe you want one for your parents too?” the nurse asked Ben.

“They're dead” Ben said shortly.

“I'm sorry to hear” the nurse offered him.

“But I've got a sister” Ben said, he didn't know if Meg knew about Maggie McKenzie. She was too a Mountie stationed up in the Northwest Territories.

“Then we'd like four copies please” Meg said and the nurse printed them for them.

 

When Meg was properly dressed she met up with Ben at the reception desk. They were handed the pictures and then they should make a new appointments.

"Will this day and time suite you?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes" Meg said at the same time Ben said "No"

"You got something happening on Friday mornings, Sergeant?" Meg asked.

The young woman looked at the pair and thought they must have a strange relationship, but what works for some people....

"I'm sorry, Sir...Meg" Ben said "I..."

"Come on, it can't be that bad" Meg rolled her eyes.

"It's just that I usually play basket with the 27th precinct on Friday mornings since I've not had any duties at the consulate until noon" Ben said.

"But Ben you could have told me and I would have made another appointment" Meg said.

"How about Thursdays at two then?" the receptionist suggested.

"That will be good I think" Meg said "It's not like it's every week?" she asked.

"Not at the beginning it isn't miss" the woman smiled at Meg "And you can always reschedule if you can't make it" she put Meg into the schedule and printed a reminder for the couple. "I only have a workplace phone number for you miss, do you have a cell or home number?"

"Not at the moment. My cellphone is still Canadian and I live at the Consulate" Meg said truthfully "But as soon as I get an apartment with a phone I'll update you" she said and handed over a business card "On the backside is both mine and the Sergeant's direct number"

"Thank you" the receptionist smiled "I'll see you in three weeks then"

"Yes" Meg answered.

"Thank you kindly" Ben said and picked up his stetson from the reception disk.

Meg put all papers and the envelope with the pictures into her handbag and together they left the doctor's office.

Since the office was across town from the consulate Meg hailed a cab in a manner that would have made even a New Yorker jealous.

"Why didn't you tell me about the basket game?" Meg asked as they rode across town.

"Because I thought this was more important" Ben glanced over at her "It is more important and if they hadn't any other time I would gladly have given it up"

"Thank you" Meg said quietly.

"So you have a sister" Meg broke the silence that had been when they almost were at the consulate.

"Yes, half sister" Ben said “I didn't know about her until she came to Chicago almost three years ago"

"I take it you keep in touch with her" Meg said "Have you told her about the baby?"

"Not yet. I haven't gotten a hold of her. She's posted in the North Territories" Ben said and paid the cab driver as he stopped outside the consulate.

"Is she a Mountie too?" Meg asked.

Ben nodded and held the door for her "Think it's in our genes"

"Must be" Meg sad and laughed.

"Welcome back Sirs" Turnbull said "Did it all go well?"

Meg started digging in her purse "Very well, thank you Constable" she took out the photo to show him "Not really a beauty" she joked.

"Maybe not yet, but he or she will be" Turnbull said "With such lovely parents"

 

Disclaimer/Copyright 2013 and forward: I don't own the characters from Due South, but I've written the story and therefore feel I own that. I also want to say I don't know about how the Academy for RCMP or something alike works so I've made it up a nice way to fit my story.


	13. Chapter 13

July 2000

Saturday morning a month later a big container was put outside an apartment building ten blocks away from the consulate. Meg had finally found an apartment that she could live in. It was big enough for two adults in separate bedrooms if needed and still there were a room she already had thought about painting in a light yellow color to suit the baby either it was a boy or girl.

Of course Ben had been with her to look at a few places since he probably would live there too eventually. Ben had also insisted on helping her pay the rent on the place and she had gotten to see a very stubborn side of him when they had had that argument. That had been one of the few nights he hadn't slept in her bed at the consulate, which he did more or less every night. But that was all they did, sleep together although they had gotten to know each other pretty well by now, but it wasn't a physical relationship even though Meg had tried. Meg didn't know what was stopping him as she had felt that he reacted to her when they were that close.

Promptly at 9 am Vecchio and Kowalski showed up to help Ben carry Meg's things inside the apartment. It wasn't that there were that much things, but enough for the three men to work up a good sweat.

“No Meg, let that be” Ben said when she grabbed a box.

Meg sighed it was only a box of kitchen stuff “It's not heavy” she protested.

“I still don't like you carrying, you have to think of the baby” he played the card he's held his tongue not to play all morning and took the box from her and handed her a bag with some blankets in instead.

“What baby??” Ben heard a familiar voice from behind.

Meg who stood face to face with Ben saw Francesca Vecchio come closer to the container with a big pot in her hands.

Vecchio and Kowalski had just come out from the building and they knew this would turn out badly. Neither of them hadn't told her about the baby, of course because they didn't want to betray Ben's trust in telling them.

“Hello Francesca” Ben said.

“What baby Frase?” she wanted to know.

“Now, why don't I take that, it looks heavy” he reached for the pot but she turned away and put it down on the sidewalk before putting her hands to the site and looked at him with a stern glare.

Meg took the opportunity to sneak by Ben with the box she originally had been thinking of carrying inside, only to have it snatched out of her hands by Kowalski.

“Benton Fraser, I asked you a question” Frannie said again.

Ben tucked at his earlobe as he always did when a topic he wasn't comfortable talking about came up, took a deep breath and started “You know when I was last up in Canada, at the jubilee” he said “Well Meg, Inspector Thatcher, and I met. We didn't know each other, but well...” he blushed.

The three on the stairs to the apartment building just stood there looking at the scene. Ray and Ray knew Frannie and this could go either or two ways. She could take that pot with whatever Ma Vecchio had been cooking for them all and pour it over Fraser or she could hug and congratulate him.

In awe Frannie looked at Ben “Did you sleep together, are the two of you having a baby together?” she asked quite calmly.

Ray decided to try and sneak over to get that pot to avoid his friend wearing it.

“Yes we did” Ben said quietly like he had done something wrong.

Frannie looked at her brother who now where standing by her side “You knew about this? You knew and you didn't tell me” she pointed a finger to his chest. “I bet you know too since you're here helping out” she pointed to Kowalski who was still holding the box he had taken from Meg.

“Can we go inside and talk about this?” Ben asked. He didn't really want the new neighbours of Meg's to hear this argument.

Luckily Frannie walked with him inside and Ben showed her to one of the chairs at the dining table that they had carried inside as one of the first things. He nodded to Meg to take another seat.

Ben stood behind Meg and put his hands on her shoulders “Look Francesca, the reason we've not told anybody”

“Besides my so called brothers” Frannie cut him off.

“Besides them and Turnbull” he waited for her to explode again “Is that it's not been that long yet” Ben said.

“Don't give me that, I know exactly when you went to Canada, that's three months ago, it was the longest weeks in my life, not being sure if you'd even come back” Frannie blurted.

Ray sat down beside his sister “I know you've always thought that you one day get Benny to ask you out, God only knows how hard you've tried, but you're not his type”

Frannie shook his arm that was around her shoulders away “You betrayed me” she spat at Ben.

“Not at all Francesca, can you tell me one time I've promised you anything” Ben was surprised with himself, not being his diplomatic self. “Even if Meg hadn't gotten pregnant, even if she hadn't come here to work at the consulate it would never have worked with us” he said.

“Miss Vecchio” Meg looked at the young woman ahead of her and then to the guys “Could you give us a minute alone? You too Ben, I can handle this” she begged him to leave.

When they had left Meg got up and walked around the room “I know it can be hard to see a man you love chose another” she took a deep breath “I've been there once myself. He was a superior of mine when I first started out at the RCMP. Really handsome guy and with manners much like Ben's so it wasn't hard to fall for him”

“You know nothing about me and Benton” Frannie said.

“That's true, in fact I don't know that much about Ben either, we're still getting to know each other. He's not even moving in here” Meg said and didn't add the 'not yet at least' part.

"He isn't?" Frannie asked surprised.

"It's not been easy. The whole thing was an accident, a pleasant one by now but still." Meg started "I didn't look a handsome guy up to get pregnant by just because I wanted a baby. I'm not such a person"

"I'm sorry" Frannie looked down at the tabletop "I'm not here to accuse you" she looked up at Meg standing in her new living room straight in her back making the tiny bump show. "It's just...you know I always thought..."

"I don't blame you miss Vecchio" Meg said "I consider myself very lucky that Ben was stationed here in Chicago and I found him again" it wasn't that Meg had been pining for Ben but she had found him very attractive at first sight.

"Will you accept my apologize?" Frannie asked.

"Of course miss Vecchio" Meg said.

"And please call me Frannie if we meet again" Frannie got up and walked towards the door.

"Why don't you stay and eat with us Frannie" Meg offered.

"Thank you Inspector Thatcher" Frannie started.

"Please say Meg" Meg offered.

"Meg then, but I think I've made enough of a fool of myself for today" Frannie said.

"Don't even think about it. Besides the female company would do me good, the guys don't let me do anything anyway. It seems they've forgotten I'm a trained Mountie" Meg said.

"I think they know, but I know these three and right now you're a pregnant Mountie" Frannie said and smiled.

Meg rolled her eyes "What's in that pot of yours?" Meg asked.

"It's one of Ma's special casseroles. I hope she didn't make it too spicy, I mean when my sister Maria was pregnant with her kids she couldn't eat anything spicy at all. Now Ma didn't know about your condition" Frannie took a breath and went on "Oh just wait until she finds out. You know she does consider both Benton and Ray a part of our family"

Meg looked at her when she finished.

"I was babbling again wasn't I?" Frannie asked.

Meg nodded "Why don't you get the guys to bring in the boxes marked kitchen and I'll heat the pot and we can eat"

Frannie did and soon they were cleaning the moving dust off plates, glasses and silverware and not too long later they sat down around the table.

When all the furniture were inside and the container emptied and picked back up by the freight company and everyone had had their choice of tea or coffee Ray and the Vecchios left, Ben took Diefenbaker for a walk. He had been sniffing around both the front and backyard of the apartment building as he knew this would be home one day but not been for a proper walk.

Meg was startled by the knock on the door and opened it "But Ben you didn't have to knock" she said.

"I thought maybe you had locked the door" Ben said and took out a bouquet of mixed flowers from behind his back. "A small housewarming gift"

“You didn't have to” Meg said and walked into the kitchen “Now I have to see if I can find a vase for them”

“Can I help you?” Ben asked and looked at the boxes they had put in the living room.

“Only if you really like to” Meg said and opened one of the boxes and actually found a vase.

“Maybe it's easier after all that you unpack yourself” Ben said “But I'm happy to move the boxes around for you” he offered.

“That sounds like a good compromise” Meg said and filled the vase with water. She placed it the dinner table.

Most boxes were in the right room according to the text on them, but they still needed up on tables to be easier to access. Meg looked at her nice glasses that was going into the shelf with glass doors next to the dining table “I guess a good washing is in need”

“OK” Ben said “If I wash you can sit on a stool and dry” he suggested as he saw that she was looking a bit tired. “No need to protest” he said and carried the boxes into the kitchen.

“I think I will invest in a dishwasher later on” Meg said. She had never been much for housework.

“Is that necessary?” Ben was so used to do everything the simple way.

“Yes it is, I can't be bothered to come home to a sink full of dishes and I probably won't have time to do them in the mornings” Meg argued her case “And who knows when you decide to move here. Besides you shouldn't have to do my dishes” she felt like her new friend Frannie babbling on.

Ben turned and rested his hip against the sink drying his hands after washing the last of the glasses “I wouldn't mind” he said “I could do your dishes forever, I owe you for the greatest gift, my... our baby”

“Hey, don't cry” Ben stepped over to Meg and pulled her close.

“I can't help it” Meg said and looked up at him, she was still mesmerized of how beautiful he looked. She put a hand up on his cheek and tilted her head for a hopeful kiss.

 

Disclaimer/Copyright 2013 and forward: I don't own the characters from Due South, but I've written the story and therefore feel I own that. I also want to say I don't know about how the Academy for RCMP or something alike works so I've made it up a nice way to fit my story.


	14. Chapter 14

August 2000, Canadian Consulate

It had been a hot summer and it still wasn't over. Meg tried to wear as little as possible, but she still needed to dress appropriate for her job. She had been on the telephone all day, only breaking shortly for lunch when Turnbull brought it into her office for her.

Around three in the afternoon she decided on making a cup of tea and went into Ben's office to drink it. It was cooler in the back of the consulate than in her front office. She sat down on Ben's cot and rested her back against the cool wall. She put her cup down on the windowsill and laid down 'Just five minutes' she told herself. The pillow smelled just like him. It had been a few busy days with Ben helping Kowalski and Vecchio with some stake-out so he had been staying at the consulate and not at her place. It was still just her place although she had tried her best to get him to move in. Meg fell asleep.

Ben got back to the consulate around 5.30 in the afternoon and greeted Turnbull who stood outside the building. Ben knew there were 30 more minutes for him and those were always the longest so he quickly made it up the stairs and thought he'd look in on Meg before he went to his own office to write up his part of the report. He had spent the best part of this week, besides his duties on sentry, away from the consulate.

The phone wouldn't stop ringing when Ben stepped inside the front door. Meg must be busy on another line Ben thought and sat down at the front desk to answer the phone “Canadian Consulate, Sergeant Benton Fraser speaking, how may I help you” he was just about to switch into French when the person on the other end started talking.

“Finally, I've been trying for an hour now” the caller said.

“I'm terribly sorry, but it's been a busy day in Chicago” Ben said “May I ask your business and who you want to reach?”

“This is Mrs Thatcher and I'm trying to call my daughter Meg” Mrs Thatcher said.

Ben looked at the switch board and saw no other line occupied, but the answering machine showed 8 messages “I'm sorry Mrs Thatcher, I just came thru the door. Do you want to wait for me to find the Inspector or can I have her call you?” Ben was slightly worried that Meg wasn't in her office. The door was wide open so he saw she wasn't there.

“Please Sergeant Fraser have her call me, as soon as possible” Mrs Thatcher said “We usually talk around four on Fridays and when I hadn't heard from her a bit after I decided to call, but I've not gotten through to more than your answering machine”

“I see Mrs Thatcher” Ben said “I think she's....” Ben knew that she sometimes took a nap, but she wasn't laying on her sofa either “I will go look for her the moment we hang up and have her call you” Ben promised the worried woman.

“Thank you” Mrs Thatcher said and they hung up.

Ben ignored the calls on the answering machine and went upstairs to see if Meg was sleeping in one of the rooms there, but she was nowhere to be found. He then went into her office again before he searched the conference room, the kitchen, the bathroom and finally his own office, why hadn't he thought of looking there. He had his cot set up in there, maybe not the best place for a pregnant woman to rest, but he knew his office was rather cool in the summer heat.

Sighing relieved he sat down on his knees when he found her asleep in his cot. He pushed a stray hair behind her ear and slowly she opened her eyes.

“Ben” she said softly.

“Yes it's me, I guess you fell asleep” Ben said.

“Just five minutes” Meg said.

“I think it was long five minutes” Ben said and looked at his watch “It's 5.45 pm now, Sir”

Meg sat up “Oh no, and Turnbull's been on sentry” she felt that she had neglected her work “I guess it will be a long evening” she turned to take her tea in the window.

“I'll help you with the calls on the answering machine” Ben said and got up and offered her a hand to stand up “And I promised your mother you'll call her straight back when I found you”

“My mother?” Meg was still a big groggy “Oh yes, it's Friday, we usually talk on Fridays”

"She told me you did and when you hadn't called by five she got worried" Ben said.

"That's my mother" Meg said and wrinkled her nose as she took a sip of the cold tea.

"Do you want me to make you a new one and then help you sort through the messages on the answering machine" Ben offered.

"That would be appreciated. I think some of those messages are from my mother though" Meg said. "I will call her at once. Can you take care of Turnbull, wish him a nice weekend from me"

"Certainly, Sir" Ben said and went to make some tea. He had only had bad coffee today. One of the cups had he poured out after having considered Kowalski's offer of sweetening it with Smarties.

 

When Meg had talked to her mother, made notes for Monday among them looking for approval to have one more subordinate officer for desk work, turned her computer off she walked down to Ben's office. She knocked quickly and the entered. She found him asleep with the head in his arms on the desk. She knew it had been long days with the Rays that much Ben had told her but it looked like it had been nights too. Gently she kissed his cheek.

Ben stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

"If you call a cab, I call the Chinese that delivers and we go back to the apartment" Meg said.

"But, Sir, I need to..." Ben started.

"I bet Lt. Welsh doesn't need the report before Monday. You can do it on Sunday. Do I have to order you to accompany me home Sergeant" Meg smiled at him.

Ben shook his head. Both Meg's sofa and her bed were more comfortable than the cot in the office. He picked the phone up and called the taxi-company.

 

The Chinese place they preferred was busy so Ben had time to have a shower. He dressed in a clean bright white t-shirt and jeans but left his feet bare. While he had showered Meg had changed out of her suit and was now in her RCMP sweatpants but she had rolled them halfway up her legs as it was still too hot. She too walked around the apartment bare feet.

After they had eaten dinner in front of the television watching the news, they flipped through the channels and decided on a movie they both had seen a number of times. Ben slipped down to sit on the floor, he often did that while Meg preferred the comfortable seats in the sofa. She couldn't resist running her fingers through Ben's hair and he tilted his head backwards to look at her and Meg could see how tired he was even though he had said no when they started to watch the film.

Meg reached for the remote "Let's get to bed" she said and got up from the sofa.

"I just need to let Dief outside" Ben said and pulled his running shoes on.

"Just the backyard, I don't trust you for a walk tonight" Meg said and went into the bathroom.

Saturday morning The apartment

Meg sneaked out of bed around 6 am as she needed the bathroom. She let Dief out for a few minutes before she went back to bed. Ben looked so peaceful sleeping. But Meg had other plans. She moved as close as possible to Ben and kissed him softly on the lips. It wasn't like him to sleep long even in the weekends.

Slowly Ben opened his eyes and on reflex wanted to make some space between them but Meg wouldn't allow it. She kissed him again and gently stroke his shoulder with her fingertips. She pushed him over so he laid flat on his back. She replaced her fingertips with her lips and felt Ben shudder especially when she kissed that spot right behind his ear.

"Do you think this is..." Ben said groggily but was shut up with another kiss.

"It's been long enough" Meg whispered in his ear and went on with her mission. She had never been very adventurous in bed but she had a few tricks up her sleeve so to say and Ben seemed to like them.

Becoming properly awake from Meg's kisses and touches Ben soon gave in and joined her giving as good as he got.

"Promise me we won't wait this long for the next time" Meg said as she snuggled close to Ben afterwards.

Ben kissed her on top of her head "I promise" he said and pulled her even closer to him.

Satisfied Meg fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat resting her head on his chest.

Ben laid perfectly still afraid to wake her up if he moved. He couldn't resist pulling that stray hair behind her ear though. He felt truly happy, a feeling he hadn't felt in almost 30 years. He wondered how his parents had taken the news about him and Meg and the baby. Ma Vecchio had been thrilled when he had introduced Meg to her and told about the baby. She was already knitting things for them. She had glared at Ray and Francesca for the lack of real grandchildren.

As Ben couldn't get back to sleep he slipped out and decided to see what Meg had in the fridge that could be made into breakfast. There wasn't very much so he dressed and called for Diefenbaker and went to the grocery store.

Meg was still asleep when they came back. Ben had already gotten to know the store owner and he was presented with only the best meat and vegetables. He had decided to shop for the whole weekend. His guesses were that they would spend quite a lot of it in bed now that they had taken their relationship to that level. He was surprised with himself when he thought he could go in very early on Monday to finish the report.

When Meg woke up alone in bed she first got worried but when she saw that it was closer to nine he stretched herself out and got up. Happy she felt good this morning she followed the smells of breakfast and found Ben in the kitchen. He sat at the table reading the morning paper she had delivered on weekends.

Nothing went Ben by unnoticed and when Meg turned up in the kitchen he turned his head smiling and held out an arm to invite her into his embrace. Since it still was Meg's old furniture Ben was in perfect high sitting on the stool for her to lean in and kiss him.

"Good morning" Ben said leaning his forehead against hers.

"Yes it is" Meg beamed.

"I've made breakfast" Ben said "Do you want some?"

"Yes, I'm starving" Meg confessed.

"I also picked up a bit of this and that for lunch and dinner" Ben smiled a shy but snug smile.

"So you have other plans for the day?" Meg helped herself to breakfast.

"I believe we have some catching up to do" Ben sipped his coffee.

Suddenly Ben felt Meg's toes running up his leg and he couldn't any longer concentrate on the newspaper in his hands. He folded it neatly hoping Meg wouldn't see his shaking hands. Then he stood up took the single step it was to Meg's place at the table and gathered her in his arms. When she tried to protest he shut her up with a kiss and carried her back to bed.

"You are full of surprises Benton Fraser" Meg said when she finally caught her breath. She was laying on top of Ben who still was breathing heavily. Meg placed a few kisses on his torso making her way up to his lips. This morning had been just as amazing as the night they had spent in Ottawa.

"Right back at you Margaret Thatcher" Ben replied and pulled the duvet over their sweaty bodies so they wouldn't catch a cold. It was another hot day outside already and Meg had turned the air conditioner up in the early morning.

 

Disclaimer/Copyright 2013 and forward: I don't own the characters from Due South, but I've written the story and therefore feel I own that. I also want to say I don't know about how the Academy for RCMP or something alike works so I've made it up a nice way to fit my story.


End file.
